It's Just A Story
by EridansLoveBug
Summary: Emma Johnson, a human girl, is a good friend to the Beta kids. After their sburb experiences, Rose begins to tell Emma their story. Em wants to know more, so she's given one of the troll's chumhandle's, as a joke It's Eridan's. The two might end up having some flushed feelings for the other. But what happens when the story doesn't end like it should? It IS just a story... Right...?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok! So I'm reeeaaally new to this website! So if I do something wrong, then pleeeaaase tell me! I would love all the help I can get! :3

"Then what!" I said smiling; I was so excited that if I had dog ears they would be perked up like idiots. I rested my chin in my hands, as my elbows were on Rose's counter. She shrugged and took another sip of her coffee.

"I think that's enough "story time" for today…"

"Aaaaaaawwwww! But, Rosieee that was SUCH a good part!" I complained whilst flopping all over, the previous said mentioned counter. She just smirked and grabbed both of our coffee mugs in the sink. I groaned. "I'm finally able to get ya to tell me your story of playing sburb…." I grumbled to myself. She just turned back around, and gave me THE LOOK, as I flashed out the full on puppy eyes, with a little pout mixed in. Rose just rolled her eyes, darn it. "Can you at least tell me a bit more about the trolls?"

"You ask me that every single time." She said exasperatedly.

"But they're innnnterestiiiiiiiing!" I wined back. She huffed, sitting down across from me.

"Fine. I'll give you one of their chumhandles, just so you'll stop bugging me." My pretend puppy ears were back up again. She popped open a drawer for a pen, thought for a moment, then scribbled down a handle on her notepad. Ripping out the page, and handed the paper to me. I hopped up, shoved the paper in my pocket, and grabbed my jacket; which was wrapped around the back of my chair. Rose looked at me amused, and smirking, as if she had a really funny trick up her sleeve.

"Well, I'm gonna head home! Auntie's probably waiting!" I said over my shoulder cheerily, that was a lie. And she knew it. My Aunt hadn't given a shit about me since the day I was accepted into her home, at age 10. From then on I had fended for myself, staying over at friend's houses, more than half the time, you know the regular. But hey! Because of that I had met, and become good friends with Rose, Jade, and John. So all in all, I didn't let my head get down, it just didn't seem justified.

I skipped home, after rushing out of Rose's abode. Still wondering about that one chumhandle on that silly little paper, in my pocket…


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the door and up the stairs to my room. My Aunt's cat Alfie trotting after me, strangely he was the only thing that she seemed to be able to take care of, and well for that matter! I shrugged off my jacket, tossing it onto the floor, and hopping into my bed. I pulled my laptop onto my lap, and opened up pesterchum. I logged in as empressBaker and clicked add chum. I grinned. This was it! I about almost squealed in excitement, the puppy ears were DEFINITELY up! Pulling the paper out of my pocket, I read Rose's cursive like handwriting and typed it in, _**caligulasAquarium**_. I guess they liked… fish? I mentally shrugged.

_Do you want to add this chum? yes/no_

Yes.

I grinned wider, if this person (troll?) is real and out there, then… I don't know WHAT I would do! (Probably squeal…) My laptop dinged, _caligulasAquarium is now online._ Hmmmm… Welp! I guess now or never! … Right? I clicked pester, and started typing.

- empressBaker [EB] started pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] at 21:16 -

EB: hi!

CA: oh hi

CA: do i knoww you

EB: ohmygoshhh! i can't believe i'm talking to a trollllll! :D Rose has been telling me about her playing sburb and stuff, and i wanted to talk to a troll, so she gave me your handle!

EB: and no, well not yet haha

CA: so wwell

CA: i'm eridan

EB: i like your name!

CA: and i'm single

CA: *wwinks*

That made me laugh out loud, I quickly covered my face with a pillow, and started typing again, giggling.

EB: haha ;)

EB: i'm Emma!

CA: so, emma

CA: howw havve you been?

EB: purty good! =D how about you!

CA: fine i guess

EB: what's wrong?

CA: nothing

EB: hmm, ok ;P

We continued to talk some more about just random stuff, Eridan being a little flirtatious. We ended up pestering for quite a while; I finally closed down the chat. Flopped down on my bed, and passed out immediately.

**"Emma: Enter"**

_Land of Sea and Moons…_

.

.

I was in a gorgeous white dress, which seemed to flutter around my toes in the light breeze. I was standing on a small bank. Moonbeams shone down, wrapping their light and warmth around me in a tight embrace. I looked around; there were just ripples of black, with miniature moons dancing within. I took a step off the bank, and into the cool, welcoming waters. I walked further down until the bank disappeared, and just swam out. I ducked my head under, and swam down, down, down… My lungs screamed for air, and I breathed in. I didn't drown, something more remarkable happened. I had _gills._ Small ones on my face, the water tickling them, as it went in and out. After a while I grew tired, somehow managing to find my way back to the tiny bank. I crawled upon it and lay down, the waves lapping at my toes. I fell into a deep sleep…

A/N: I hope that was better! What I ended up doing for most of the dialog, is that I rp'd on pesterchum and just revised and pasted it on here! Sooooo, I hope you like it so far! Make sure to review and whatnot that way I can improve my writing! Thanks bunches guys! Hugzzz! =D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wanted to make a few things clear! Sooo, this is all post game, and yes the trolls snapped and killed each other, but Earth and Alternia were rebuilt, everyone is living, and the trolls and humans still keep in touch. But what about LOSAM (land of sea and moons), you ask? *evil smirk* you'll just have to "sea" about that. ;D hee hee, all kids and trolls are 17 by the way! Oh ya, this is rated Teen for some cursing sarmy!

*Disclaimer! I do not own the characters (except for Emma) they belong to Hussie/Homestuck! Enjoy your readin'! =D

I woke up feeling strangely refreshed and energized. I hopped up pulling some clothes on, and looked in the mirror. Hmmm… I pursed my lips, still staring at my appearance. My dark brown hair was in tangles, as usual, and it fell a little lower than my shoulders. A tall lanky figure reflected back at me, wearing my usual dark skinny jeans, and tee with a crescent moon on it, as big brown eyes framed by thick lashes looked me up and down. I wanted to DO something today, something, different. I remembered the self-dying kit that Jade had gifted me a while ago, and rushed into my bathroom to grab it. Purple, I smiled, she knew me so well. I mixed up the concoctions, one to bleach my hair, the other to dye, and went to work.

I stood in front of the mirror, admiring my new purple tips. So. Cool. I couldn't stop grinning. They actually went really well with my scene like bangs. I giggled, as my laptop dinged. It was Jade; I plopped down on my bed, laptop at the ready.

GG: hey!

EB: hellooo!

EB: it's funny i was just thinkin' about you!

GG: really? :o why?

EB: ya know that hair dying kit you got me?

GG: yup!

EB: i used it ta make my tips purple! it looks sooo coool! i totes love it! XD

GG: heehee! im glad! =D

EB: oh! guess what! :D

GG: WHAT! Heehee :)

EB: Rose FINALLY gave me one of the troll's chumhandles!

GG: hehehe oh ya she told me about that… ;)

GG: hehe so whattaya think of eridan?

EB: oh! he's really funny, and nice! :)

GG: really? =o

EB: yup, why?

GG: oh it's just um…

GG: uh… i gotta go, uh,

GG:...commune with rose about this! =o

EB: um, ok?

EB: haha bye

GG: uh ya bye…

*A/N: I'm sorry I can't do Jade… Or Rose for that matter… D': sowwy… Oh! Em's quirk is repeating things in threes when excited if ya didn't notice! ;D well see you at the end of the chappiiieee!*

I wonder what that was all about, and shrugged. Eh, oh well. Eridan was on! I opened up a chat.

EB: hiya!

CA: hey

EB: what's up!

CA: nothin much really

CA: howw about you

EB: i just dyed the tips of my hair purple! and it looks really coool!

CA: oh thats cool

CA: my hair is streaked purple

EB: cool! XD lol we're matchies!

CA: heh yeah

EB: hee hee ;D

CA: anywway im glad you messaged me

CA: im tired of being avvoided

EB: awww! you're fun ta talk to!

CA: wwell thanks

EB: anything crazy goin' on? :P

CA: er

CA: not much

CA: kars ovver at my hivve though

EB: kar?

EB: hive?

CA: karkat

EB: :?

CA: an a hivve is like a house

EB: ohhh! that makes sense!

EB: hee hee like bees! *buzz buzz buzz* haha

CA: ugh

CA: dont talk to me about bees

EB: what?

EB: why not?

CA: bees are sols thing

EB: i'm guessin' you don't like this Sol character very much?

CA: i

CA: fuckin

CA: hate him

EB: oh, well then, ummm what about karkat? what's he like?

CA: out of all my loser friends kar is probably one of the least irritating

EB: haha out of ALL of your friends? ;?

CA: i told you i hate most of them

EB: most of them… oh.

EB: even me?

CA: nah

EB: yay! =D

EB: hee hee

CA: youvve probably been the nicest person ivve evver met

EB: DAAAWWW! XD

CA: no really

CA: evverybody hates me

CA: evverybody except you

EB: i kinda know that feelin', hehe now we have each other!

EB: oh gog that was cheesy! XD

CA: heh

CA: no i think its cute

EB: *super smiley face!*

EB: XD

EB: hee hee, you make me EXTRA smiley!

CA: heh

CA: here ill humor you

CA: XD

EB: XXXDDD

EB: hahaha!

CA: but yeah

CA: sorry for stressing you out earlier

EB: :? it's kk!

EB: hee hee you smiled, we're good!

CA: might i inquire about your handle

CA: ... wwhy is it wwhat it is

EB: oh! haha, welll i looove to bake!

EB: and a bunch of people think it's suuuper good!

EB: sooo, i thought, hey! if i'm sooo good! then i'm an EMPRESS haha

CA: oh

CA: wwell

CA: you havve no idea of knowwin the connotations then

EB: conno- what-what?

CA: the implications

EB: oh, you thought i was a real empress?

CA: somewwhat

EB: that's pretty flattering actually...

EB: why? are you a king or somethin'? :D

CA: somewwhat

CA: more like a prince

CA: givven my age

EB: =o

EB: um, wow. i've never spoken to royalty or anthing!

EB: sooo coool. XD

CA: wwell consider yourself privveledged

CA: hi

CA: i am eridan fuckin ampora

EB: hee hee

CA: and i am fuckin royalty

EB: hahaha

EB: well hello there prince Eridan! XD

CA: i suppose it doesnt really matter anymore though

CA: givven that my wwhole fuckin race wwas wwiped out

EB: hmmm, weeell you'll just have to be my prince! =D

CA: wworks for me

EB: hee hee i feel very honored! :D

EB: now, if only i were a reeeaaal empress... hmmm...

CA: then that wwould be quite terrifying

CA: and im honestly glad that youre not

EB: what, why?

CA: i havve HAD IT wwith royalty

EB: how come?

CA: wwell our legit empress wwas a tyrannical bitch

CA: and the girl wwho wwas next in line completely rejected me

EB: what? well she's not that smart... :P bluh

CA: i guess

EB: what's wrong eri?

CA: its nofin

EB: hee hee, no seriously. *serious face* what's wrong?

CA: okay you knoww howw you try to be close to someone and then get pushed awway

CA: its like that

EB: ya... again, bluh.

EB: just bluh.

CA: if youre evver in the same situation

CA: ... dont resort to anger wwhatevver you do

EB: okieee dokieee

EB: i promish! hee hee

CA: okay

CA: thank you

EB: :D 'welcome! sooo whattaya like to do?

EB: you already know i like to bake!

CA: i nevver really had a lot of hobbies

CA: i wwas alwways so busy

EB: welll what interests ya then? :?

CA: er

CA: military history?

CA: i guess

EB: really? like what era?

CA: any era

CA: as long as it has to do wwith conquering

EB: so you probably like the whole Spanish armada thingy right?

CA: spanish?

EB: ohhh, you're from Alternia! *face palm!*

CA: yeah

CA: thats fine sometimes i forget youre from another wworld too

EB: hee hee, so what IS Alternia like?

CA: wwell the closest human equivvalent i can think of wwould be that sparta thing john keeps talkin about

EB: hmmm... so what's it like where you live?

CA: wwell its pretty quiet most of the time unless im fighting something

CA: wwhich is more often than youd think

EB: really like what?

EB: now i'm all interested!

CA: wwell one time there wwas this bloody massivve wwhale

EB: we have whales tooo!

EB: lol

CA: you havve a lot of things that wwe havve

CA: like cotton candy

EB: OHMYGOG! YOU HAZ COTTON CANDY TOO! OHMYGOG IMMMA DIE!

EB: I.

EB: LOVE.

EB: COTTON CANDY.

EB: XD

CA: i think evverybody does

EB: hee hee, ikr!

EB: oooh, speakin' of cotton candy i need to find that recipe for cotton candy cupcakes... hmmm, where is that?

CA: oh

CA: wwe havve cupcakes too

EB: *dies from excitement*

CA: yeah

CA: gam makes the WWORST cupcakes

CA: he puts somethin in them

CA: an people wwho eat them get all

CA: ...

CA: i dunno howw to describe it

EB: oh.

EB: that's um

EB: well then

EB: my goodies don't do that... i hope...

EB: lol

CA: heh

CA: i doubt they wwould

EB: heehee awww thanks Eri!

CA: youre vvery wwelcome

EB: hee hee, oh! i've been meanin' to ask!

CA: wwhat

EB: heehee, why do you double your v's and w's? :?

CA: oh

CA: thats howw my accent sounds

CA: so i just do it for fun

EB: heehee, i've always liked accents...

CA: wwell

CA: i havve one

CA: heh

EB: hahaha! you're funny!

CA: wwell thanks

CA: youre the only one wwho seems to think so

EB: bluh, that's silly, and not in the good way :P

CA: yeah

EB: yup *pops the p* heehee

CA: wwhat?

EB: ya know, when you say the word yup, and you put a bunch of emphasis on the p? hee hee silly

CA: oh

CA: heh

EB: hee hee, you've been laughing bunches more! hehe yay

EB: :D

CA: yeah wwell you bring that out in me

EB: daaawww! hehe ;D

EB: gosh, my cheeks are starting to hurt now! Haha

EB: hehe too many smileys!

CA: heh

EB: hee hee, silly troll… ;)

**"Emma: Be the silly troll"**

I tried not to grin like an idiot. I have a darn image to keep up ya know. Karkat poked me in the arm. I ignored him, and continued typing, he did it again.

"Wwhat?" I asked, turning towards him.

"YOU FUCKING ASK ME TO COME OVER DIPSHIT, AND THEN ALL YOU FUCKING DO IS SIT THERE MOONING LIKE THE TOTAL IDIOT YOU ARE OVER THE UBSURD FACT THAT SOME FUCKTARD IS ACTUALLY PESTERING YOU." I glared at him, then turned back around, typing some more. Heh, this girl… She was definitely something else. "I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK. I FINALLY COME TO YOUR DAMN HIVE JUST SO YOU'D STOP FUCKING COMPLAINING LIKE A LITTLE WRIGGLER, AND YOU JUST SIT THERE. WHO THE HELL WOULD EVEN WANT TO TALK TO YOU? HOW STUPID MUST THIS BITCH BE? I DOUBT THEY CAN EVEN TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A FUCKING COMPUTER AND A PILE OF WRIGGLER SHIT. GOG, WHERE DO YOU EVEN FIND THESE LITTLE SHITTERS, THE REJECT FACTORY?" I stood, and turned, facing Kar. I glared and grabbed his shirt, pulling the short little fucker off his feet.

"Don't you evver talk about Emma like that again." I hissed, eyes a fire. "She's a hell of a lot smarter than you'll evver be. An a lot fuckin kinder." I spat. Tossing him to the ground, I could see him shake. "You're the fuckin reject, so don't you dare. say. she. is. Get out." I pointed to the exit, still glaring down at him. "Get out of my fuckin hivve you ass." I watched him scramble out, silent for once. I let my arm drop, and sat back down. Emma's words quickly soothed my seething temper, her energetic replies, and giggly answers making me laugh softly. She had no idea the power she had over me, and I was glad for that. Because power can be a horrible thing.

A/N: So whattaya think of all that PURE FLUFFINESS! Haha, I spent several hours just doin' all that dialogue… Ugh. xP bluh, I really hate editing now… If there was someone named editing I would slap them in the face. LOL. XD Hahaha, kudos and BUCKETS OF THANKS to the British gal that's helpin' meh do the dialogue between Em and Eri, I could NOT do it without herrr! ;D thanks guys for follow the story and stuff! Hee hee, I feel all proud and junk… *sniffles*and *wipes away tears* so happy! Hehehe! XD pleeeaaase review and shtuff! Oh! next chapter is gonna be more focused on Emma's dreams k? Many questions WILL be answered! XD heehee, okieee bye! See ya next chapterrr! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one is probably gonna be short… Sowwy! D'X The next one is going to be longer, I hope! Now, on to Emma's dreeeaaams… Ooooooh… ;)

To simplyVantastic: Haha! ikr! They always make him all moody though! Bluh! So I made him a shmexay sweetheart! Hahaha! XD

Now, on to the storrryyy! XD tee hee!

I was back on the little bank, in the past few nights I had learned to absolutely love this wonderful dream land. Although… Something felt, different… off even.

**"Lady of Night: Rise"**

What was that voice? I looked around, I didn't see anyone… Hm… Suddenly one of the moon's in the water flashed my reflection. I gasped, WH-who was that! Was that- me?! I touched "my" face, it was as soft as usual, but gray, I could feel small gills were there too. I giggled as I touched them they were really ticklish. What was going on? I felt the top of my head, as did the reflection; the horns were there too… I was in my regular clothing this time but, what was all this stuff? I felt/looked at the horns, they were colored like candy corns, and shaped kind of like n's with the ends sort of off shooting to the back of my head. Well, this was, um new… I fell on my butt, crawling on all fours so I could still look at myself. My eyes were still their usual dark chocolate brown, except, not. They were, glowing sort of… My jaw dropped open, and that's when I say them. I had fangs. Um, ok? I touched my left canine and easily nicked my pointer finger, I quickly pulled my finger away, and I inspected my wound. Then I screamed bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH OHMYGOG WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! THAT SHOULD **NOT** BE LIKE THAT!" I stared horrified at the lightly bleeding wound, more specifically "my" blood. It was lavender colored, like dark lavender. Not red, or even blue, but freaking **lavender**. As you can probably tell, I was just a smidgen freaking the hell out. Only a smidgen. While staring at my mutated blood, I noticed something shiny on my wrist. It was a small silver bracelet, I looked closer. It was clasped tightly on my wrist, I tried pulling it off, I tried prying, tugging, scratching with my new uber sharp nails. I gave up, sat back on my heels, and flopped my arms at my sides. Ugh. I heard a small clang. I looked back down at my left wrist, the bracelet was still on, but there was something underneath it. I lifted my wrist, there was another bracelet, an exact replica to mine, except opened. I picked it up and held it to the moonlight. "Prince of Hope…" I read aloud, I checked mine for an engraving. "Lady of Night…" I touched them together to see if mine would magically open. They started glowing faintly, the words shining so bright I had to look away. Soon the whole bank was lit up from the strange little bracelets. I stood, diving into the water, trying to extinguish the bright lights. They ended up glowing fainter, I sighed in relief. At least I could actually SEE what I was swimming next to this time… I used the bracelets as mini flashlights; I swam by the beautiful coral that I could now look upon. I went past gorgeous coral reefs, and cute little fish that faintly glowed themselves. I giggled, ok maaaybe this wasn't sooo bad… I little light pink fish swam against me, I laughed. The fish, swam forward a bit, and then looked back, as if to say, hey! Come on slowdy! I smiled, and complied, my little gills moving with each breath.

I started lagging behind, my legs tiring and beginning to cramp. I wasn't used to this much activity, even with going swimming every night. I turned around, leaving the little fish. I somehow made it to the bank again. I collapsed, going back to a dreamless sleep. The other bracelet clenched tightly in my hand.

I woke up, and checked my phone for the time. 4:45 p.m. I had slept in a lot; I regretfully got out of my cozy bed, pulling on my pink fluffy slippers. I rubbed my eyes, accidently smacking myself in the face with a bracelet. I stared blankly at it, and then squealed, dropping it. I remembered my dream, all of it. I ran to my bathroom mirror, and sighed in relief, oh thank god… No horns, or fangs, my skin was its regular tanned self too. Just then the doorbell rang; I grabbed my robe and slipped it on as I rushed down the stairs to the door. At the last minute I shoved the second bracelet in my robe pocket, and opened the door. It was Jade and Rose.

"Emma! Oh my gog! I'm like sooo excited for our sleepover!" Jade giggled bouncing up and down, while holding multiple bags and such.

"Sleepover? Wha" I was barely able to ask before I was cut off.

"Why yes, do you not remember our conversation about this?" Rose said.

"Oh um, ya! I just kinda woke up, ya know haha…" I said yawning and rubbing my eyes again, my new indestructible bracelet flashing.

"Ooooooh! What's that! Hehe!" Jade exclaimed, as Rose leaned closer to inspect it.

"Oh! Boy do I have a story to tell you!" I squealed, getting my energy back, and hopping from foot to foot. "Come in, come in!" I opened the door and rushed them inside. I took most of their bags and almost ran to the cozy living room. Putting their things on one of the couches, I sat cross legged on the floor, my two buddies sitting down across from me. I then proceeded to tell them all about my dreams.

I pulled out the other bracelet and made it touch mine, the engravings glowing softly; I pulled them apart and laid the open one at our feet. Afterwards they just looked at me kind of stunned.

"Oh shit…" Jade breathed.

"It sounds kind of like the medium, don't you think?" Rose commented.

"Ya, but I thought we won the game…" Jade said.

"We did."

"Well then why did Emma turn into a troll, and why did she go to where she went in the first place?!"

Rose shrugged, I looked between them confusedly. Did I really turn into a troll? What the, what-what?

"What about the bracelets?" I interjected. Jade picked up the one on the ground and looked at it.

"Prince of Hope… Isn't that… Oh shit." She said staring horrified at the bracelet. "And you can't take it off what so ever."

"Nope." I replied. Rose groaned, and then face palmed.

"I should have never given you his chumhandle…" She mumbled.

"Wait, what does this writing mean though?" I asked super confused at this point.

"Ok, so in the game each of the players got sort of a title, mine is Witch of Space, while Rose's is Seer of Light…" Jade explained.

"So…?" I asked.

"So, apparently yours is Lady of Night, and you got a bracelet, probably because you aren't a sburb player." She continued and I nodded. "And your bracelet goes with this one." Jade said pointing to the one in her hand. "This one is obviously for the Prince of Hope, so it kinda means you two are supposed to be together…"

"Well who's the Prince of Hope?" I asked exasperatedly. Jade and Rose shared a look, Rose shook her head, they both turned towards me again.

"We can't say that's your quest." Rose answered. After that, no matter how much I prodded, they wouldn't say another word on the subject. We ended up staying up, watching movies, doing each other's nails and whatnot; you know regular slumber party stuff. After a while, the other girls passed out on a big pile of blankets and pillows. I lay awake, fingering the other bracelet, and trying to imagine who the owner would be like, and if I would ever be able to meet him.

"Good night my Prince of Hope…" I whispered, as my eye lids closed, and darkness over took me.

I didn't dream of my little bank that night.

A/N: Soooooo did you like that AMAZIN' twist? Hehe ;D I know, I know, Em and Eri didn't chat at all… *pout* hehe but there'll be LOTS O' FLUFF next chapterrr! XD haha, byeee! Review too! Please? Hehehe, ;) okieee okieee bye! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hmmm… All I can say is… this is gonna be a fun chapter. *evil grin* heehee… Hahaha, MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA-Hahaha-ack! *cough, cough* okieee okieee no more creepy laughs… ugh, heehee! ;D**

**simplyVantastic: teehee! :D thank ya' darlin'!**

**SetAblaze: oh mah gog thank yewww! XD**

**p.s. (to both of you) I haz quite a few tricks up my sleeve… heh heh… ;)**

**Heehee, ize loves the reviews. They'z mah drug. *.* ((jk! I don't do DRUGS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA y'all are CRAZAAAY! XD)) I'm sorry, please excuse me, I haven't had sleep in forever… -.-**

.

.

.

I hadn't dreamed in a while, 3 days to be exact, and it was kind of stressing me out. I took the Prince's bracelet everywhere I went, that's what I called him, the Prince. I hadn't really gone or done anything for a while, it being a school break, I just didn't have anything to do. Except for talking with Eridan, which was always fun, I just wish I could meet him… Even if he IS an alien, or troll, or whatever. I was basically living in my pink fuzzy slippers and hello kitty pj pants though, yup, that's me, the Lady of Night. I still couldn't get over that darned title; I definitely wasn't a Lady, not even in my best dress. My laptop dinged, speak of the devil. I grinned, opening up a chat.

EB: hellooo!

CA: oh hey

EB: what's up!

CA: again not much

EB: :P me too

CA: yeah its pretty quiet lately

EB: mmmhmmm... it's weird to think that you guyz went on this HUGE adventure and now it's like, barely anything happens anymore...

CA: i suppose i should be relievved

CA: im done wwith dying

EB: you died?

EB: oh ya, you guys killed each other and stuff...

CA: yeah

CA: i noww havve an ovverwwhelming fear of chainsawws

EB: gosh, trolls are crazy! :P haha

EB: wait what?

CA: thats howw i died

CA: i got chainsawwed in half

EB: oh, that's sounds...

EB: really uncomfortable...

CA: it wwas hands dowwn the most unpleasant experience of my life

EB: ewwwy *scrunches up nose* gross haha

CA: gross is a vvast understatement

CA: it hurt like hell

EB: awww! *pout*

CA: i take it you havvent died before

EB: i hope not! haha, ya… no

CA: wwell think of the most painful thing youvve experienced and multiply that by 413

EB: :/

EB: bluh

EB: poor eri!

CA: yeah

CA: but im mostly fine noww i guess

EB: :P

EB: what was the best part of your adventure?

CA: to be perfectly honest i didnt enjoy it at all

EB: not even a liiittle bit?

CA: no

CA: i arrivved on this wweird ass planet

CA: began slaughtering angels

CA: and then got sent to a meteor

CA: and then died

EB: that doesn't really sound like an adventure!

CA: evverybody else did most a the actual advventurin

CA: they just sorta ignored me

EB: :P is that why you're so grumpy *poke poke*

CA: heh

CA: believve me im not the grumpy one in my group

EB: hmmm... *poke* nurse, get me the peppy pills, this one has a horrid case of... GROUCH *nurse gasps* we might JUST be able to cure him! ;D

EB: hehe

CA: trolls are grumpy in general

CA: im actually quite normal in that respect

EB: suuure... nurse! he's rejecting treatment! hehehe

EB: ;)

CA: really im fine

CA: talk to kar an youll see

EB: hmmm, i will! haha

CA: oh god no dont actually talk to him

EB: oh?

EB: why not? :?

CA: because as it turns out hes a bigger asshole than evverybody seems to think i am

CA: just dont

EB: oh, okieee

EB: hehe silly ;P

CA: really dont talk to any of the others

EB: why not?

CA: theyre likely to say things to you to hurt you

CA: and i dont wwant to see you get hurt

EB: oh...

EB: X) hehe you're too sweet!

CA: wwell thanks

EB: hee hee

CA: you laugh a lot

EB: well, i don't wanna be all grouchy! that's no fun! then it would just be, all bluh

CA: i guess

CA: nah you just remind me of

CA: ...

CA: someone

EB: who?

CA: just this girl i used to hang out wwith a lot

EB: oh :/

CA: and...

EB: :?

CA: i wwas basically in lovve wwith her my wwhole life

EB: oh?

EB: do you still like her?

CA: not really anymore

EB: good!

CA: an wwhy is that good

CA: *eyebroww wwiggle* there i did one a your emote things

EB: haha, i dunno

EB: *shrugs*

CA: sorry if this makes things awwkwward but has anyone evver told you howw adorable you are

EB: heehee nooope! thannnks! XD

EB: has anyone ever told ya how sweet ya are ;)

CA: heh

CA: no actually no one evver has

CA: thank you

EB: welll then i'm glad to be the first! =D

EB: you're welcome!

EB: heehee

CA: im sorry if i sound wweird wwhen i say this but

CA: wwhat do you look like

CA: the vviewwport on my chat clients broken

EB: hehe, welll i'm pretty tall, and i've got brown hair down to my shoulders with like a scene gal kinda look, aaand my signature black tee with a white crescent moon on it and dark skinny jeans with dark blue high tops, lol

EB: what about you?

EB: *oh brown eyes! forgot about those lol

CA: wwell my hair is black and kinda updo wwith a vviolet streak in it. my eyes are a yellowwish orange wwith greyish purple irises. i wwear a long striped scarf, a swweater, stripey pants an a cape, an my horns do a kinda wwavvy thing

EB: horns? haha,

EB: cool

CA: oh an i havve grey skin wwhich is a thing that all trolls havve so i forgot to mention it

He just kinda describe me… In that dream, a few nights ago… Maybe I HAD turned into a troll like Jade had said. Whoa.

EB: hehe you have a cape, like a vampire! rawr! .". *upside down vampire haha

CA: er

CA: no

CA: kans the vvampire

CA: an i hate her

EB: oh, bluh

EB: ~.~

CA: she wwas the one wwho cut me in half

EB: oh. most vamps don't seem very nice... :P

CA: nah she wwas alright at first

EB: ohhh!

EB: *.* hehe i like this face!

CA: *.*

EB: XD hahahahahahaha!

CA: im sorry it looks kinda stupid an i dont think ill be typin it again any time soon

EB: awww! heehee okieee

EB: *poke*

CA: ivve been messin around wwith emotes though

EB: like what?

CA: an it is literally IMPOSSIBLE to make one that looks like it has my horns.

EB: hmmm...

EB: z:D there!

EB: haha that looks dumb

CA: heh kinda

CA: the closest i got wwas this

CA: ^o.o^

CA: an that still looks stupid

EB: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! im gonna fall of my bed!

CA: oh please dont

CA: id feel like shit if you got hurt

EB: heehee, it looks like an owl... heehee awww! =D

CA: wwoww i honestly havve no friends that i can compare to an owwl

CA: you wwin

EB: heehee YUSSS! haha

EB: i can make a duck face! lookie

EB: :"

EB: *quack quack!*

CA: an...

CA: i havve no friends comparable to a duck either

EB: hahahahaha!

EB: XD i winnn!

CA: i remain unfazed by your non troll like earth creatures

EB: darn! *pout*

CA: i knoww this one girl though wwhose horns look like

CA: er

CA: i think theyre called rams

EB: hehehe! that's so funnn!

CA: yeah

CA: wwe dont really talk much anymore though

EB: :P

Alfie came trotting in mewling at me, and giving me "the why aren't I fed already human?" look. Ugh, darned cat.

EB: bluh, looks like i hafta go feed Alfie!

CA: wwhos that

EB: oh, my aunt's cat! he gets a little grumpy when unfed :P

CA: aha! i havve a friend wwho acts so much like a cat its not evven funny

EB: ohmygog that's so cuuute! X3 hehe cat face!

EB: ugh i better gooo! pester ya in a bit! :P

CA: okay

CA: bye

EB: byeee!

I quickly closed down the chat, and tried to figure out where the crazy cat absconded to. I hopped off my bed, and trotted down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Alfie was on the counter, sitting next to the Prince's bracelet. Crap, I really shouldn't leave it around. I was about to grab it when I noticed a note next to it and one of those quill like pen things. I grabbed the note first, and read it.

.

Dear Emma,

As I can see by the bracelet, you've found your destiny, or at least a part of it. I'm very sorry that I haven't been in your life; I don't hate or despise you like the others in our family. I'm proud of you, really I am. This will sound cliché but your parent's death was crucial for your development. Gosh, that makes me sound evil and heartless… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry that I can't even begin to tell you. Emmerz, I love you so much, and it kills me inside that I've had to hurt you in this way, and for so long. It hurts that I've had to keep all these secrets from you, so I'm going to tell you a few right now. Some of the people in our family have big destinies, really big. You were never supposed to join and play sburb like a few of your friends, yours is to bring the two worlds together even after the game was played. Your mother, my sister, was supposed to do so, but she rejected it. She wanted nothing to do with it, only to marry your father and have you. But in rebelling, she accidently created a doomed timeline for herself, which was this one. And the universe executed her, sadly with your father as collateral damage. The job fell to me, and I was enlightened of it, but could not complete it. It now befalls to you. What is it you're probably asking; your task is to link the two worlds in a way other than the dream bubbles. Now, time to explain the dreams. Yes, it is in a way the medium, although it has the qualities of say Derse. The fact that you enter by falling asleep, and you fall asleep again to wake up/exit. The changes you experience to your physical appearance are like camouflage. Think about what humans have done to aliens that came here, we experimented on them. You have to rise to God Tier like your friends, but without dying. How? That, you must find out on your own. How do I know all this? My "title" is Lass of Gods. They told me everything that you would need to know. Next time you enter your dream, there will be a guide, if not already. Follow them. The object next to this letter is a weapon of sorts, it will change into whatever you need at the moment. I'm sorry to say, I have to go now. Don't worry about Alfie, he'll be fine. I love you Emma, I wish you the best of luck, Lady of Night.

Your loving caretaker,

Auntiee K

I didn't even know I was crying until I saw the tear drops on the paper. I blinked them away, and folded the letter up, picking up the strange pen. Right before my eyes I watched it transform into a light silver necklace, with a small moon pendant. I quickly put it on, and grabbed the Prince's wristlet. Alfie was gone again; I rushed back up the stairs, putting the letter and bracelet on my bed. I sat with my laptop, and continued talking with Eridan.

EB: hi!

CA: hey

CA: glad youre back

EB: ya, me too! ;)

EB: anything goin' on?

CA: nah

EB: :P me tooo

CA: so howws alfie

EB: bein' a cat, sooo passed out on the floor hahaha

CA: heh

CA: nep doesnt really sleep much

EB: nep? the cat one?

CA: yeah

CA: nepeta

CA: she...

CA: yeah i havve no complaints about her

EB: oh? haha

EB: *poke* hehe poke warrr! XD

CA: *poke*

EB: *poke poke*

CA: *poke poke* yeah this is going to get tedious

EB: haha! :P

EB: *poke* X3000! haha

CA: okay you wwin the poke wwar

CA: wwe can stop

EB: haha! hmmm, are you... *evil grin* ticklish? ;?

CA: only a little but you cant tickle me ovver the internet so there

EB: grr, got me there! XP

CA: wwhat about you

EB: hehe i'm like reeeaaally ticklish! XD

CA: heh

CA: fefs pretty ticklish too

EB: hmmph.

EB: why do you always talk about her?

CA: no reason in particular

CA: you just remind me of her

EB: bluh

EB: xP

EB: let's not talk about her, k?

CA: er

CA: alright

My new pendent started glowing faintly, oooh k…

EB: ugh i gotta go! :P

CA: oh

CA: okay

CA: bye emma

EB: bye eridan

I barely was able to shut the laptop, when I collapsed. Dreams quickly over took me. Yes, dreams.

.

**A/N: I hope that explained Em's back ground a bit more! Next chapter is gonna have somethin' crazy! XD *I good crazy though! Haha, two chapters in one day! If y'all don't love me yet… ;) haha, I'm kiddin'! Oh gosh, ugh it's late… *_* (that is literally what I look like at this point…) Bluh, time to do an Emma and collapse! *yay!* okieee byeee! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heehee, here comes the amazing' awaited awesome uber flufftastic um um… (I ran out of adjectives! DX hehe ;)) ok, weeell here's the SIXTH CHAPTERRR whoop whoop whoop! Heehee ;)**

**Ok, this might get a liiittle, um, *cough cough* tense ish… um, you'll see.**

**. *cough* *blush***

**.** **Epigenetics: heehee okieee! ^u^**

**.**

I woke up; and where was I? My little bank of course, and boy was I glad to see the familiar setting. The moonlight shining down across the crashing waters, I looked down to see my troll like reflection, and grinned. This was it; I was finally going to meet him, I was finally going to find my prince. I didn't hesitate this time; I dived straight into the dark sea. I giggled, reuniting with my beloved ocean. Gog, I'd missed this place…

**.**

**Wait, before we get too far. We forgot Emma's introduction! D=**

**.**

"**Emma: Have Your Darned Intro Already"**

.

Okiee okieee, gosh. xP

.

Your name is Emma Johnson. You are very good friends with Rose, Jade, John, and now Eridan. You absolutely love to bake, write, sing, and do photography. You're a bit of a homebody, although you really want an adventure of your own. You look a lot like a scene girl, even though you are really giggly and energetic. When asleep, you wake up as a sea dweller troll in Alternia, but on Earth you are human. When you are on Earth, you live with your Auntiee K, as your parents were killed; this was all explained in a letter to you. You are currently on a quest to find the Prince of Hope, and give him the bracelet that matches your own. You might be starting to have feelings for your pesterchum pal, Eridan, but you know you'll most likely never meet. And you have no idea that he's really the Prince of Hope. Your title is Lady of Night, although you have yet to ascend to God Tier. Your chumhandle is empressBaker, and when reeeaaally happy you tend to repeat in threee's a lot! XD heehee.

.

There, is that good? xP

**.**

"**Emma: Yes, that's fine, Continue"**

.

I relished the feeling of water enveloping me, and cherished the sights of the beautiful flora and fauna. Speaking of fauna, my pink little fish buddy was soon beside me, greeting me with a nuzzle to my shoulder. I giggled, smiling wider, the little fish soon noticed my energy and rocketed off, I sped behind, grinning like a madwoman the whole way. We swam past several fields of gorgeous coral; it made me a little sad that I couldn't stay. Soon the flora had slowly transitioned into more rock formations. My legs were growing more and more tired, my arms aching. I looked around for my pink guide, but they were long gone, I turned looking around, nothing. It was all rock. Just rock. I swam a little farther out and lay down on a large ledge like rock. I was just so tired… Maybe I would rest a while… Just for a little bit…

**.**

"**Emma: Be The Prince"**

**.**

I felt like an idiot, which was rather a new feeling for me, being superior to pretty much everything and all. Why did I feel like an idiot? Oh that's simple, stupid land dwellers, I'm pretty sure Em was mad at me. Why? Oh ya, because I keep bringing up fucking Fef in almost every single one of our lasts chats. Ugh. I obviously wasn't good with the whole red quadrant/flushed feelings fiasco. I wasn't really even sure HOW I felt, just that it definitely wasn't black… UGH. It's just that everything she says kind of reminds me of Fef, which is stupid, because they are both two totally different people… Right? I mean one's a troll, who was in line to be the next empress of Alternia, was my moirail, and then went out with the guy I hate. The other is a human, who's being told sburb adventures by Rose, started pestering me, and we've become something like friends? I really don't know anymore… I was starting to get a headache. I rubbed my face as I opened the door to my hive, and walked out, heading for the water. I needed to go for a swim that always seemed to calm me down some. I walked further out, until I was about chest deep, and dived under. Kicking my feet, I moved forward, going a bit farther than usual. I passed by the usual sea life, ignoring fish as they swam against me. One little pink fish kept rubbing my shoulder, I tried to bat it away, but it was quite persistent. I gave up huffing, "Wwell wwhat do you wwant?" I asked it annoyed. The fish bit my part of my shirt, and tried to pull me a certain way. "Ok, ok! I get it, lead on." I gestured for them to go, and the darned thing rocketed past me. I rushed to catch up, muttering along the way. We ended going to these large rock formations, I didn't know what the thing wanted. I mean these were just rocks. The little fish went around a rather large formation; I turned the corner too, and quickly lost the stupid pink thing. Ugh, NOW what was I supposed to do? I swam around, a bit more, something catching the corner of my eye. I turned, what was that? I swam a little closer, and saw… a troll? Someone was curled up as if sleeping, they looked almost dead. I quickly swam next to them, it was a girl, and a sea dweller too. I leaned over her; she didn't seem to be breathing properly, oh cod, what if she's dead? I gently picked her up, her light body curled up, leaning against mine. I rushed back to my hive, surprisingly getting there pretty quickly. I could feel her shivering against me, dripping water as I ran up the bank to the island. Scrambling over to the front of my hive, I kicked open the door, and basically ran to the couch and laid her down. Um, ok, what do I do now? I mean it's not like she needed CPR, she had GILLS for cod's sake! I had started pacing back and forth, whilst still muttering. Oh! She's still wet! I face palmed, apparently the sea dweller didn't have my ability of staying dry while under water. She probably caught hypothermia, and went unconscious or something. I rushed over to my computer and looked up how to stop hypothermia, oh shit. Well it looks like she's has severe hypothermia. Shit. Ok, um, keep calm what do I do. Step 1, remove the person from cold, and bring them inside. Check. Step 2, dry person off, change wet clothing to dry. Oh, well ok. I ran to my wardrobe and grabbed the warmest looking clothes I had, and brought them back to where the girl was. Ok… I hope this doesn't get too awkward… I gently lifted up her damp shirt, turning my head and looking away, my face heating up a dark purple… I quickly tugged on one of my smaller ones. It was a little big but I don't think that really matters at this point. I pulled off her pants, squeezing my eyes shut, this is sooo awkward… I quickly put on a dry pair of pants and covered her up with a blanket. I sat back down at the computer; my face definitely tinted a bit more purple. Ok, so I needed a warm hat, a scarf or two, and a lot more blankets. I rushed grabbing things, and putting it on her, after a few minutes she basically resembled a troll pile of blankets. I sat on the floor making sure that she wouldn't fall or suffocate or something. I was starting to get a little sleepy myself, but I had to stay alert, I had to make sure… she was alright…. Even if I was a little tired… My head rested on my hand, my eyelids grew heavy, and I fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of soft breathing…

.

.

**A/N: Gosh, I keep ending my chapters by having people fall asleep. :P bluh. Oooh! I'm thinkin' of doing a humanstuck of Karkat and an Oc and. THERE. WILL. BE. FLUFF. -.- hehe, XD I'm sooo happy that people are actually like READING THIS. Hahaha! :D Oh! make sure to comment/review or whatever what you think will happen next! Did you guys think I did kk on Eri's pov? ( I made sure that he was all worried and shtuff ;) ) I'll be awaaaiting your thouuughts! :D hehe okieee bye! *waves!* ^u^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So we are having this New Year's party! XD and I (of course) baked chocolate cupcakes! ('Cause ya know, empress baker over here! ;D) Any whooo, I'll probably post this tomorrow, instead of today! Sowwy! :P**

**Black Ice Zombie Elf: Haha, love your name btw! XD Thanks! :D I've done that sooo many times when I can't sleep! Haha and I definitely will!**

**simplyVantastic: Haha yaaay! XD Heehee, (as you can tell Em's quirk is mine :))**

**Epigenetics: Thanks! I think I'm gonna do more of his pov, (whoop whoop! =D) and yaaay! I'm glad people think that my other story sounds good! (It's a humanstuck, Karkat and OC, check it out! ;D)**

**guest: Thanks! ;D**

**kandyblood: Ok, when I read your review I was just… ;u; *HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY TEARS.* Haha, guys? Take a lesson from this one! Flattery will absolutely get you everywhere possible in your life.**

**Oh! p.s. in a bunch of places I put rigged instead of ridged… sorry! xP**

**Now it's storyyy tiiime! :D (Whoop whoop whoop!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I opened my eyes, ready to continue on my journey. Except, I wasn't on the flat rock formation, I wasn't even underwater! Oh crud, what if I had woken back up in my room! I moved to try to get up, and noticed I couldn't lift a muscle. I was bundled up too tight in layers of blankets and towels. What the what-what?! I thrashed about trying to get free of the restrictions, what the hell was going on! I wiggled my body, flopping, still trying to get free. Urg! It was really warm too, uncomfortably so. I yelped as I fell off the couch, and onto the floor. I flung my arms out to catch myself, smacking things, and making several crashing noises.

"Ow, shit." I exclaimed, cradling my hand. I had hit it against the edge of the coffee table thingy, and now it was starting to bleed, getting dark lavender everywhere. I was obviously still in my dream place, as of my colored blood, but _where_, and how come I was in all the blankets and things? I looked around and surveyed my surroundings, I was in a type of living room, it had dark aqua colored walls, with small piles of gold coins, and some cozy looking furniture. I would've laughed at the little wizard statues if I weren't bleeding and absolutely freaking out. I heard footsteps coming closer; semi-scared I turned to see a handsome troll in the doorway. He was tall, with dark black hair styled up in a quiff, with a purple highlight in the middle that matched my tips. He had a sweet worried expression that almost made me drool. I mentally shook myself, and cradled my hand closer to my chest. I was still sitting on the floor, with my legs criss-crossed.

**.**

**.**

"**Em: Be The Cute Guy Troll"**

**.**

I never called him cuuute… Gosh… xP

.

***eyebrow raise***

**.**

Okieee okieee, fiiine! XP

.

.

.

She just sat there with a big doe eyed expression; she looked pretty adorable, just sitting there. She cradled her hand further against her chest. That's when I noticed the dark lavender colored blood dripping down her arm, and staining the blankets.

"Oh shit, you cut yourself, here um… I'll be right back." I ran out of the room, and rushed around the kitchen trying to find the troll-aids. "The one time that I actually need the damn things…" I grumbled, still searching. I finally found a box, and grabbed a towel and a glass of water. I walked back into the living room; she was still sitting on the floor, looking around the room curiously. I knelt in front of her, and held my hand out for hers. She tentatively let me see her palm, I examined the cut, and luckily it wasn't too deep. Staunching the bleeding with the towel, I wiped off the dark purple tint, and covered it up with the troll-aid.

"Thanks…" She said. I nodded. "Um, where am I…? And how did I get here?" She asked, obviously confused. Sitting on my heels, I started to explain.

"Wwell, you're in my hivve, an I found you in the ocean not breathin' right, so brought you here, an warmed ya up." She nodded, and then cocked her head to the side.

.

.

.

"**Eridan: Be The Less Confused Girl"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The way he talked was familiar; I decided to take a guess.

"Um, by chance… Is your name Eridan?" I asked, rather hopeful. God that would be amazing if this was him! He looked kind of startled at first, and then responded.

"Ya…? Howw did you-" I cut him off by flinging my arms around his neck, and hugging him tightly. He went ridged, and then relaxed.

"I didn't think I would ever meet you Eri…" I whispered, grinning into his shoulder. I felt warm, strong arms envelope me.

"I didn't think I wwould meet you either Em…" He whispered softly in my ear. We sat like that for a while, he was just so warm and comforting, and before I knew it I'd begun to cry. I kept crying and crying, burying my face in his shoulder. Eridan just held me, rubbing soft circles in my back. I cried for my parents, I cried for my Aunt, I cried for all those years I was alone, for the fact that most of my life everyone I knew hated me, I cried for all of that, and then some… I just wept my heart out in Eridan's arms. The cries soon turned to light sobs, those turning into small hiccups. The whole time he just held me, I curled up in his lap, resting my head against his chest. I was so glad that he found me, I really was.

I must've fallen asleep at some point, because all I could see was black. I was obviously dreaming, but it just felt so real… I could see a bunch of my family members and friends; they had surrounded me, circled around me. Each and every one had a disgusted and judging face; they all looked down on me. Judging, sneering, and insulting me from all sides. I turned, looking for an escape, nothing. They crowded in closer, soon melding into a dark black wall, molding into one singular body that rose higher and higher, soon towering over me. I looked up, as it looked down, darkness swirling off of it. It was a mass of pure hate. Pure disgust. The thing, raised a humongous dark boot, it was hurtling towards me. I couldn't make a sound; I knew I was going to die. I stared up at the boot, at the hateful thing. This is what people thought of me, this is what I deserved…

Someone was gently shaking me, bringing me back up from the pit of nightmares. I clutched tighter to whatever I was holding onto, gasping for breath. Then I remembered, I was with Eri, in his hive, and most of all I was safe. I looked up to see Eridan with a worried look on his face.

"You wwere wwhimperin', an cryin', an you wwouldn't wwake up… an I thought…"

"I'm okay now." I said a little shakily. He gave me a funny look, and I laughed. He cracked a small smile and quickly hid it away again, I caught it though.

"So, um howw did you get here?" He asked. I explained my story, leading up to now. I had left out my Auntiee's letter, and my quest.

"Oh crap." I said eyes wide.

"Wwhat?" He asked.

"The bracelets! I don't know where the other one is!" I stood, semi freaking out at this point.

"Wwait, wwhat bracelets?" I had forgotten about telling him, and only remembered till now.

"The first night I had turned into a troll, this bracelet had appeared on my wrist, and it wouldn't come off. There was another one that matches mine exactly, it's open though, and I'm supposed to give to the owner. It's really important that I give it to him!" I started searching frantically rushing around. I had to find that bracelet!

"Um, wwhat did the bracelet look like again…?" I huffed turning around to face him.

"I told you it's-" I stopped as I saw something lightly glowing around Eridan's wrist. He was staring at it, with even wider eyes than me. The wristlet, which so closely resembled mine, and was supposed to be worn by my soul mate, was on Eridan's wrist. We just kind of stood there in shock, well especially me; he didn't know what it meant that he was wearing it. Just then, the door slammed open. Wha-what? Who could that be? Soon enough, a short-ish guy troll, with a cancer sign on his shirt, stomped into the room.

"WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING DEAL. I MEAN GOG, THIS IS WHAT, THE 4TH TIME YOU'VE FUCKING STOOD US ALL UP! YOU LEFT ME LOOKING LIKE A TOTAL RETARD! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO GET OFF YOUR DAMN HIGH HORSE AND ACTUALLY COME TALK TO FUCKING PEOPLE!" He was yelling at Eri, spewing curses left and right. He obviously hadn't noticed me yet, I took a few steps toward the angry troll.

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M KARKAT, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW DIPSHIT?" Eridan's head snapped up, but I was unfazed. I was sadly used to having obscenities screamed at me, I'd been desensitized at a young age.

"What are you doing here Karkat?" I tried to sound nice; Karkat just looked at me incredulously.

"I CAME TO FUCKING TALK TO ERIDAN. WHAT DID YOU THINK FUCKTARD? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHY THE FUCK ARE _YOU_ HERE?" I could tell Eri was getting pretty pissed, so I quickly answered.

"I'm Emma, and I guess, I'm kinda living here?" I scratched the back of my head, while Karkat spluttered.

"You mean _human _Emma?! How the hell did you get here! And what do you fucking mean you're _kinda _living here!?" He said a bit quieter.

"Weeelll…" I chuckled. "It's kind of a long story…" I said, glancing at Eridan, man, he looked angry.

"Well fucking tell me dipshit!" He said, getting agitated.

"If you say one more wword to her…" Eridan growled.

"What? Like this?" He turned to me again, and did a little wave. "Why hello there fucktard!" Turning back to Eridan, he bowed. "Is that better your fucking lord ship?" He asked sarcastically. Eridan growled again, and balled his fists. Karkat smirked. I quickly jumped between the two; I could almost feel the hateful tension in the air. I placed my hands on Eri's chest, holding him back. Whoa… Um, he was rather hard there... I mentally shook myself, and looked him in dead in the eye.

"Eri, it's ok. He's not worth it. Look at me, Eridan! Look at me." He grudgingly looked down into my face, his gaze instantly softening. I smiled up at him, and stood on my tip-toes, kissing him on the nose. "See? I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked worriedly. I nodded, still smiling up at him.

"Can we _please _show this display of matespritship somewhere else?" Karkat groaned. Eridan glared at him over my shoulder, and growled a little, pulling me closer.

"Wwhat are you evven doin' here Kar?" He asked.

"You were supposed to meet the rest of us up at the usual place about an hour ago dipshit." Kar rolled his eyes.

"I'vve been a little busy." He said gruffly.

"Whatever… Ya know Feferi was gonna be there. Thought you might want to see her?" At that I went stiff. I slowly turned around.

"What about Feferi?" I asked politely. The shorter troll shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh you know the really pretty troll that Eridan's been in love with for, how many years now? Anyway, she so desperately wanted to see him, so of course _**I**_ had to come bring down the bastard. Fucking fun _that's_ been, she was gonna become empress, that's probably the only fucking reason he liked her." He picked at his nails, as if bored with the conversation. I gave him my brightest smile, and walked right up in front of him. He looked up, as I was shit on the bottom of his shoe. I had grown rather tired of that damn look… Quick as a flash I slapped him, hard. Leaving a large red mark and a few scratches where my new claws made contact with skin. He put a hand to the mark, shocked. I gave him that sickly sweet smile again, folding my hands behind my back.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to turn around, and get your ass out of our hive, that would be quite wonderful." I said cheerily and politely. He turned, hand still on cheek, dumbstruck expression still on face, and walked out of our hive.

After I heard the slam of the door, I collapsed on my butt; legs sprawled out in front of me, and flopped down on my back. Eridan crouched down behind where my head laid on the floor, and looked down at me. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. I giggled, then scrunched my nose up and my eyebrows together, in a mock serious face.

"Trolls are weird." I stated. He grinned, as I burst into a fit of giggles. Rolling on my side, I clutched my stomach. After I had calmed down, I opened my eyes back open. Smiling, I saw that Eri had moved and was now laying down facing me, with his head propped up by his elbow. Heehee, when did he get there? I tapped him on the nose.

"Boop!" He did the same to me.

"Beep." I scrunched up my nose again, giggling. He smiled looking into my eyes.

"You're pretty freakin' adorable you know." I smiled so big that my face probably looked something like this, =D. I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek, still grinning like an idiot. His face flushed a light purple, leaning forward he gave me a soft kiss on the nose. Afterwards, Eridan didn't pull back like I had; instead he kept his face, and most importantly lips, right next to mine. It wasn't invading or uncomfortable like you'd think. Instead it was rather, intimate seeming. His eyes flickered down to my lips for a second, and at that point I was lost. Not only had I started talking to him not too long ago, but I had just seen him in the flesh this morning! And yet, in my heart I feel like I've known him all my life. Ya, uber duper cliché I know, I know. God, I wanted him to learn over and just kiss me so badly. He blushed a darker purple, as he realized the situation. Pulling back, he nervously looked away. I bit back a curse at the end of the rom-com movie like moment, and sat up. Leaning back on my hands, I looked over at him smiling, and pretended that nothing happened.

After that whole crazy episode, we continued on the rest of the night just doing normal things. He showed me around the hive, and set up the sleeping situation, with me sleeping in Eridan's bed, and him on the couch. We then went to our sleeping quarters, and while I was drifting off I kept praying that when I woke back up, Eridan would still be there.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: So ya that took me like a month to update! (I'm really sorry!) But the new school I'm at leaves me with almost no time to write! D': I'm super sowwy my little book vampires! Oh! Follow me on tumblr at .com! XD I'll make sure to update A LOT faster! Ok, bye for nooow! Don't forget to PM/Review/Follow/Tumblr/Favorite and all that stuff! Bye gaiz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so I'm seriously gonna write. Ok! C'mon! Let's go let's go! Whooo! I'm going to DO THIS THANG. *writes A/N* Ugh… I am DONE. Lol, jk! Haha, I love how like 15 min after I post the next chapter, I already have a read. /) ^u^ (\**

**Chap. 7 Guest: **** My life. May it now be complete. Hahaha! Thanksss! :D**

**musicalBlink: You haz COOKIEEE!? FOR MEEEEEE!? *fan girl squeals.* hehe, honk. : 3**

**Chap. 6 Guest: Reely? Daw thanks! XD And I agree, to me personally Eridan is really caring! He just shows it… Oddly. ;] I mean trolls aren't supposed to feel remorse over killing someone, but look at him over Feferi. Eh, that's my input any who!**

**AngeK14: Yes, I definitely understand! Sorry if the dialogue has been kind of mashed together! xP Will do! And thanks so much for the advice, I really appreciate it! :]**

**randomcrazychick3: Haha, I love your name! And I hope this chap is fluffy-ful enough for ya! x3**

**Now time for a… DRAMA BOMB. *my glob I love LSP too much! XD***

**Eridan's pov gaiz? I think yes. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I rubbed my face, sitting up. I twisted, popping my back, and grunted. Ugh, damn this couch sucked. Grimacing I flung the blankets off of me, and stood. Wibble-wobbling towards the kitchen, I stretched rubbing the back of my neck, and yawning. I grabbed my milk, and chugged it down and setting the glass in the sink. I leaned the counter, bracing myself with my hands; I stared at the light seeping through the curtain covering the kitchen window. It was late, even for me, and yet I still couldn't get to sleep… What with Kar's reaction to Em, and the fact that she's staying _in my hive._ Thinking back to the whole Kar thing, I remembered that he had said something about a meet up? Fef or some other troll was probably trying to get people to make amends or some shit. UGH. I walked to the bathroom, hoping to wash some of the bad memories away… Looking into the mirror above the sink, I realized something. If people already hated me, and reacted they did just to me… Then how would they treat my Emma? I had made her promise not to do anything violent if put into a situation, although I doubt I would have to worry about that. I couldn't make the whole of troll society cross their hearts that they wouldn't ever hurt her; we're trolls for Gog's sake! It's not like I can just hole her up here forever either… I stared into my own purple irises and maybe for the first time, saw what others saw. I saw a weak shitty high blood that was a total monster, that inflicted, and had more scars and wounds than one could count. Reaching to turn on the tap, my hand brushed against something cold, metallic, and sharp. I didn't look at it, I knew what it was, it was just another tool that I had tried, and failed to use as an escape. It was something that should've been a long forgotten scar, but was instead a still fresh bleeding wound. I just kept staring into my own deadpan emotionless eyes, only turning away when they started to fill with a lighter, waterier purple. Stumbling out, I caught myself on the door frame, and started to shuffle back towards my sleeping space, eyes a blur. I heard soft whimpering's as I passed my room, the door was slightly ajar, and I paused. Sharp cries of anguish and sobs followed, turning, I slowly, softly, gently creaked open the door. The small amount of light that was there was in the hall, dashed into the room, as if they had been set free and finally allowed to run rampant. Stepping inward, I softly shut the door with a light _click_. Darkness quickly overtook the room yet again, as the light mewl of sadness and fear, only grew louder with each step I took towards the bed. I saw her curled up in a ball, body lightly shaking, whimpering with each sobbing breath. I could hear my heart break, as I watched her crying as she slept, I remembered nights like those. I walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in, my expression stoic, I couldn't enable myself to feel, I didn't deserve it. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I pulled her close, tucking her head under my chin. At my touch she'd involuntarily flinched, but had then buried her face in my chest, curling into me. She sniffled, and then sighed, as I rubbed small circles onto her back. I shushed her, pulling her closer, she quieted. I buried my face in her hair, smelling it slightly. I could feel a tear trailing down, slipping diluted purple onto her hair. I started to pull away, unable to handle the leftover and new emotions.

"Eridan…" She whispered softly. I looked down, as her head tilted up towards mine.

"Don't leave me…" Those three words left me immovable. I slid back under the cover, cuddling her against my chest. My face was still expressionless, but as I held her I could feel tracks of salt water spill down, down, down. She curled up into me, a light smile staining her lips.

.

He was her prince, she knew that now. She dreamed of laughter and warmth, even as she felt wet droplets hitting her face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ok I know uber short chapter! I hope all that crazy emotion made up for it! *I almost cried whilst writing the last part, although I cry at Nemo. XD * Some crazy things are gonna be revealed next chap concerning Lady Emma! *Oooooooooo…* O u O Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it, see you sooon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Like I said before! Some new things shall be revealed... ;D I also wanted to know where you guys are from, I'm in the US! But I can see that some of you aren't! Just a little curious. Oh p.s. I'm having the trolls be canon, by being nocturnal!**

**Guest: *squeals at nice reader* Nom nom nom. :0) Sorry that it was so short, bluh. e.e**

**Lieutenant Nightwing: Yaaay! Thanks for pointing that out! I do that a lot actually, bluh. xP**

**Em's pov! C:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I slowly lifted my head up off the pillow, stretching. I swung my legs off the bed and hopped off, rubbing my face and yawning widely. Stumbling towards the closet, I pulled on some shorts and one of Eri's too small shirts (which was still rather big on me). I combed my hands through my hair, shuffling out of the room. Something wasn't right... The thought flitted from my mind and I shrugged. Eh, whatever... Walking down the hallway I saw him in the kitchen, and walked in. His bare back was facing me, as he leaned on his hands against the counter, looking outside.

"Morning Eridan." I mumbled, plopping onto one of the chairs at the little island counter. He started to turn towards me.

"Mornin' Em, ho-"He quickly stopped, as his eyes widened. "Wwhoa shit." I smiled slightly at his accent.

"What?" I asked, resting my chin on my hand, and looking up at him. His mouth gaped open, as his fins flapped slightly.

"E-Emma? Is that you?" He asked, surprise painting his voice. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Um, ya? Are you ok?" He looked me up and down again.

"Y-you're _human._"

"Huh?" I asked brightly, cocking my head to the side. I shrugged half-heartedly; he was probably seeing things, silly troll. I stood, and padded down the hall to the bathroom. Actually opening my eyes I looked at my reflection, gasping lightly, as I touched my now whitish-tan skin. I turned my head back and forth, my fins and fangs had vanished, the candy corn horns gone also, and so were the other troll attributes. My eyes flickered to the side of the mirror, as I saw Eridan appear in the door frame, still shirtless, and more or less shocked. My bracelet flashed in the dim light, as I turned towards him.

"Welp!" I gestured to myself, "This is the real me." He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked. He blushed slightly, looking away from me.

"It wwas nofin..." I giggled at the pun, lightly pushing past him, and traipsing into the living room. He followed me in, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"So, what should we do today?" I asked, my question punctuated by a soft ding. He shrugged, walking over to the weird laptop type thing; I followed, trying to peek over his shoulder at the screen.

"What does it say?" I asked, unable to see myself.

"It looks like a invvitation... To some sort a ball?" He said uncertainly.

I nodded excitedly. "What else?"

"Wwhale, it looks like Kan's hostin' it, it's a masquerade, an..." He scrolled down the invite, squinting slightly as he read. "An, I'm supposed to bring a date..." He finished off a little quietly. I hopped from foot to foot, smiling widely.

"When is it!"

"Tomorrow...?" He said, turning to me and raising an eyebrow. I bit my lip slightly, thinking about it.

"Welll... The only issue is clothes, but I would definitely love to go! If that is you want to...?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, um, sure, I guess." He mumbled, looking back at the screen quickly, and blushing a deeper purple.

**.**

"**Emma: be the blushing one."**

**.**

I quickly tapped out an rsvp reply, Kan answered saying that it would arrive shortly, while Em went back to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. What was it? And why would it arrive shortly? I pondered what the heck I was going to do, as I stared at the strange reply on the screen. I pushed up my glasses, and rubbed my face, groaning slightly. I heard a loud crash and a yelp, popping up from my seat; I rushed into the kitchen, worried of what I would find.

"Eridan..."She called, groaning softly. I saw her sprawled out on the floor, her wristlet glowing faintly, and rubbing the back of her head. It faintly recognized in the back of my mind that she was back in troll form. Kneeling beside, I gently grabbed her arm to help her up.

"Em, wwhat happened?" I asked worriedly. She sat up, leaning against my arm.

"I-I dunno... I was just getting something to eat... then I felt all tingly... And there was this big flash, and I, ended up here..." She rubbed her face tiredly.

"Are you hurt anywwhere?" I asked looking her over carefully. She shook her head, grasping my hand as I pulled her up. Whale today was just getting weirder and fucking weirder... I grabbed Em an ice pack for her head, and made sure she didn't have any bruises or cuts.

"Eridan!" She laughed lightly. "I'm fine! Jeese." She rolled her eyes playfully, I frowned. A knock sounded, echoing throughout the hive. She looked up at me, a question on her lips.

"I'll get it..." I mumbled, turning away from her and walking towards the door. Another unexpected visitor? What is this? The Troll Holiday Inn? I opened the door warily, as a bubbly smile greeted me. _Shit._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Oh snap! *SNAP!* Who was it? ~(0 w 0~) So I know that I haven't posted in a LONG TIIIME... Sorry! I hope this dash of craziness made up for it all though! ;D Bye for now~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So after posting the last chappie, I decided to get straight to work! Thank the lord of cocoa that it's finally Spring Break! :v Are you guys and gals ready for some super-duper relationship meddling? ;D Heh heh... *rubs hands together evilly...* what? I gotta make it interesting! ****Anywaves****~ I have some really big ideas concerning the other trolls! And don't worry about douche-bag Karkles, you'll ****sea**** what happens with him, later... ;) ;) ;)**

**7heracody: Yes, she kinda is. Although believe it or not, I'm actually a bit shyer! :D I wanted to make this story super unique and different than anything else, plus Em's little "power" might just end up getting her in trouble! ;) *Eeep! Spoilers!***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue on Eridan's pov! :3**

**.**

"Eridan? Who's there?" Em called from the kitchen, bringing me back into the horrid reality of my situation.

"It's nothin Em! Don't wworry, an just um, stay in the kitchen!" I responded quickly.

"Oh... Okay?" She said worriedly. I turned back to Fef. Why did this have to happen to me, especially right now. Ugh, fuck.

"So I'm nofin now?" Feferi asked curiously, looking at me with her head cocked to the side.

"No, I just. Fuck, wwater you doing here Fef?" I blocked the door fully, making sure she wouldn't be able to see anything suspicious.

"Whale, I didn't know you would be so UPS-ET about seaing me..." She made a frowny face, looking away. God she was cute... Wait. What? No. Dammit!

"I'm not... I'm just, surprised. But wwhy are you here?"

"I came to make shore you were okay, sealy!" She shook her head, smiling softly. "Also, Kanaya wanted me to give you this!" She brandished a large rectangular box, handing it to me. Taking it, I looked at it quizzically.

"Er, thanks I guess." This wasn't awkward one bit. Nope, not at all. Not. At. All... Why don't we add a bit more sarcasm.

"You're welcome! Glad I could kelp!" She smiled widely, pulling me into a tight embrace. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her as well. God, she just felt so nice, and warm, and familiar... "It's reely nice to sea you again..."

"It's nice to see you too." My voice was slightly muffled by her large amount of hair. I would be lying to say the opposite. I missed her so much, I still did... Too soon was our simple exchange over. It seemed weird that a simple hug could bring back so many repressed memories and emotions. Afterwards, she'd smiled, waved good bye, and then vanished. It was as if her smiley presence had slipped through my fingers, yet again. I shut the door, having to lean against it for support. Just seeing her knocked the wind out of me. I wasn't supposed to feel like this. I should be guilty. I shouldn't even want to see her. I DEFINITELY should not want to just hold her like this... What is wrong with me? I semi-pulled myself back together and looked for where Em had gone.

"Em? Wwhere are you?" I called out, unable to find her in the kitchen.

"In here!" She trilled back. I followed her voice back to what was now becoming her room. She smiled brightly from the bed, as I walked in. I felt an instant stab of guilt in my heart, making me smile weakly in return.

**.**

"**Eridan: be the unknowing one"**

**.**

Seeing his forced smile made my own falter. I would've been lying if I said I hadn't seen nor heard what had happened. The moment I heard his voice call out to me, I had wiped away the purple water droplets and plastered on a smile. What was there to cry about anyways? I had him, not her! Right? I sounded like a jealous school girl, trailing after her crush. Jeese, get over it already Emma!

"Who was it?" I asked, hoping for an answer I wouldn't get.

"Kan's package arrivved." He responded rather stonily. My heart semi-plummeted at his answer.

"Kan... Isn't that the one who sawed you in half?"

"Usin' a chainsaww, yes." He subconsciously touched the bottom of his stomach.

"Why would she send a gift?"

"I think it has to do wwith the dance."

"Well let's open it!" For once I had to fake my excitement. He walked over, handing me the box, and sitting on the bed as well.

"Honor's all yours." I all but tore into the box, pulling out a heavily packaged object. It took me awhile to unravel all of the tissue paper. Once done, I just sat there staring down at the perfect masterpiece in my lap. It was a dress, but so much more than that. I stood, holding it up to myself. It had a black corset like top with a sweet-heart neckline, all covered in black lace. The skirt was a dark purple with layers of darker purples and black underneath it, the lace flowed down covering everything and making it all beautifully tasteful. I smiled like an idiot, twirling around, and laughing gleefully. This was just so utterly perfect, and I knew immediately that the dress would fit like a glove.

**.**

"**Emma: be the guilty one"**

**.**

The dress was more than stunning, and fit Em's personality immaculately. I pulled out the other tightly packed outfit, taking forever to unwrap it. It was, of course, a tux. It was black, with dark purple and charcoal grey accents. While she was distracted, a note tumbled out of the packaging. It was bubblegum pink, and the bubbly handwriting was one that I knew well.

_"We N-E-ED to talk."_ Four words were all it took to wrench my heart away from me. What was I going to do? Emma interrupted my thoughts with a large yawn.

"Hey Eri?" She asked, rubbing her eyes slightly.

"Yes Em?" I answered distractedly.

"I'm really tired... I think I'll go to bed?" I nodded. Grabbing the suit and note quickly, I started to abscond to the hall. This isn't right... I stopped in the doorway, fighting between what I should do and what I wanted.

"I'm sorry Emma..." I whispered to myself, mentally shaking my head and walking to the living room. I took the coward's way out, because that's what I was, and am.

A coward.

As I lay by myself, alone, I couldn't help but feel empty. I still wanted the one I shouldn't want. And yet... I still wasn't sure which one I should want.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Gosh, I whipped that one out fast! Sorry that it's short, but the next one is the ball dance thing! And it will be longer! :D Please please please! Review! Or follow! Pleeeaaassshhhe? For me? *mega puppy eyes* u.u Anyways, see ya later guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize... I'm really tired right now. =.= Another chapter, another day in the world of Emma and Eridan~! Where everything is slowly falling apart! Let's see what happens next this episode! (I swear this story is turning into a soap opera...) I'm sorry for how OOC Eridan is... Ugh. v.v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Em's pov!**

**.**

I could feel someone lightly shaking my shoulders, which was pretty annoying since I would very much like to keep sleeping.

"Em, wwake up." I groaned, trying to slap away the person waking me. "C'mon Em, it's time to get up." I recognized that voice, but frankly I was not getting up anytime soon.

"No... Five more minutes..." I gently shoved at his arms, they didn't budge, figures.

"Wwe havve the ball today, an don't you need to get ready?" I giggled at his accent, curling further into my pillow.

"Nope... What ball...?" I mumbled into the soft cushion. My eyes flashed open, and I sat up immediately, shock flying across my face. "OH MY GOD. THE BALL'S TODAY."

"I'vve kinda noticed." He moved away, so that I wouldn't end up smacking him in my super freak out moment.

"Oh my god... Oh my god! What am I going to do!?" Okay so I might be flipping the heck out. "I don't even have MAKEUP!" I tossed the covers aside, and hopped out, pacing back and forth.

"I think Kan left another package for ya in the box." I all but ran to where I had tossed the box last night, or was it last day? Searching for the package, I found a small bag with a note attached.

_"A Little Seer Told Me You Might Need This."_ It read in a green, loopy like print. I zipped open the bag greedily, oh please, oh please be something that can help me! I almost squealed when I saw all of the makeup in it, _perrrfect!_

"I gotta go get ready!" I chirped to him as I ran to the bathroom. "Wait. When is it?!"

"A feww hours." I groaned, shutting the door. Let's hope I don't look too horrible, why don't we?

**.**

"**Emma: be the one less concerned about his appearance"**

**.**

I chuckled softly to myself, watching her get so excited. I decided to get ready myself, completely forgetting about Fef's note at the moment. Maybe, everything would be alright... After what happened with Kar though, I'm worried about Em meeting everyone. She doesn't appear to like Fef one bit. This might just be a big problem, especially if Fef and I ever become moiralls again. But it's not like that's going to be happening anytime soon. I sighed, slipping off my clothes and pulling on the dress shirt and pants. Why did I care so much about it all anyways? It's not like Em's my matesprit. She probably doesn't even know about the quadrants at all. I needed to lighten up, as Em would put it. Brooding over quadrant issues wasn't going to help my situation at the moment. I ran my hand through my hair in annoyance, making it stand on end. Better get ready, I have an appearance to keep up you know.

After two and a half hours of just sitting around waiting for Em, I decided to get on Trollian. Maybe somebody could help clear my head. I scoffed, ya THAT'S going to happen...

GA: Transportation Shall Be Provided.

Kan closed the chat and I slumped in my chair. We're actually doing this, aren't we? I'm just scared that somebody might hurt her, including myself. I killed the last girl I loved, what would I do to Em? There was only one solution, but I didn't want to think about letting her go right now. I was too selfish. I felt dainty fingers covers my eyes as a light giggle sounded from next to my ear.

"Guess who~!" Her melodic voice sounded a lot better than the dark and doubtful thoughts running through my head.

"Seahorse Dad?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"No, silly!" Her laugh tickled my ear. "It's me." She moved her hands to rest on my shoulders, as I leaned my head back to look up at her. She was absolutely breathtaking... A light smile splayed on my lips.

"Wwell, you're a lot prettier than Seahorse Dad." She smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, I try..." Her attention was easily dragged away by a loud, almost whirring like noise. She turned, stepping away, and opening the door.

"Wwhat is it?" I asked, going to the door as well.

"Looks like a weird boat." She made a face at the object quickly coming closer. I nodded, stepping outside, and towards the shore. I looked back at her confused expression.

"Wwell, come on. This is howw wwe're goin' to get to the Ball."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I shook my head and grinned, turning back towards the speeding ship as she rushed over. As the boat neared, I could make out more details. It was basically just a simple motor boat, nothing fancy like Vriska used in her flarp sessions. When it docked, we quickly boarded. I had to help Em up, not that I minded. We sat together in silence, Em humming a slight tune to herself and looking about. I just couldn't keep my eyes off her though. It wasn't the makeup, or the dress, or the cute fact that she wore her blue beat up high tops. I blushed, looking away awkwardly, hoping she hadn't caught my stolen glances. Thankfully though, before my face could get a little too purple for comfort, the boat re-docked. I could see several other trolls filing into a large building. I took that as a cue to get up and head over, after helping Em out of the boat we started walking. Her arm was casually resting in the crook of my elbow. I took note of this subtlety with a hint of pride.

**.**

"**Eridan: be the super duper excited one"**

**.**

I couldn't believe that I'd just walked into a ball. Oh my freaking God. Huge golden chandeliers holding actual candles were the only source of light, and it created a wondrous atmosphere. Eri seemed to actually relax for once, which I was rather glad for. Frankly I was just trying not to squeal and run around like a little girl in a candy factory. Because, oh my Jesus, I'm at a BALL. With Eridan, no less! For once I actually felt like a Lady, I should just wear dresses more often, maybe that will help. Couples were already on the dance floor, their dancing in perfect sync with the music surrounding them. We slowly graduated toward the moving couples, I began to grow nervous. I could barely pass Eighth Grade dance in Gym! Nevertheless go ballroom dancing in a very public area! He stopped, turning towards me and taking my hand. He placed my other on his shoulder, as he rested a hand on my waist. Welp, looks like we're dancing! Grrreeeaaat... I blushed slightly, looking up at him.

"Just followw me, okay?" He said softly, grinning down at me. I nodded, enraptured by his smile, and eyes, and his little freckles on his nose, and well everything... Oh jeeze, I'm in trouble. A shy smile played on my lips as we began to slowly, softly, gently, move along to the beautiful music. As we danced, everything else seemed to fade away. It was like we were in our own little world, I relished the feeling.

Just as quickly as it started though, our serene connection broke. When the music ended, we walked to the tables where several trolls were loitering. Eridan became more and more ridged with each step. I looked up at him quizzically, his face was grave. What's upsetting him so much?

"I wwill be right back, stay here." He trailed off, obviously preoccupied.

"Oh, okay." I watched him walk away, and pursed my lips slightly. Hopefully whatever was going on would be resolved easily enough...

"AC walks closer to the purrrety newcomer and pawnders what to do next." A sweet, yet childlike voice said behind me. I turned and smiled at the small cat looking girl that was staring up at me curiously.

"Oh, hello!" I'm smiled widely at her. A new friend might just be what I needed at the moment. "I'm Emma! What's your name?" She smiled shyly at me, stepping a little closer.

"AC smiles at the furendly person. I'm Nepeta!" Nepeta... That name seemed slightly familiar... OH! The cat-like one, Nep!

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Nepeta!" I said happily, she definitely was a cutie!

"Do you want to be furends? AC asks curiously." I nodded excitedly.

"I think that would be purrrfect!" I giggled, imitating one of her cat puns. She hopped up and down, clapping her hands happily. Something bright blue swished the bottom of her green dress. I looked at it again. It was... A tail? Oh, well, that explains her acting like a cat. I laughed and shook my head. Her adorableness was going to kill me!

"Oh don't tellllllll me she's got you doing those stupid cat puns too." A girl that had glasses with only one shade and a biting voice sneered at me.

"Vriskers! Don't be like that! She's a new furend!" Nepeta quickly defended me. The girl's one eye flashed angrily.

"I TOLD you not to call me that!" 'Vriskers' snapped back, taking a step closer. A burly man, with a dark blue tux and broken sunglasses came up and stood between the two girls.

"Vriska, this is highly unacceptable manner in which you are speaking with Nepeta." He said politely, but I had a feeling that he could snap Vriska's neck in a second's notice.

"I see your stiiiiiiiill sticking up for the retarded cat girl." Vriska snarled at him.

"Hey! That is definitely NOT okay!" I interjected fiercely, glaring at Vriska.

"Oh shut uuuuuuuup you!" She groaned, obviously annoyed with me. Nepeta was softly growling to herself, baring her teeth at Vriska.

"Pardon my strong language but, nobody gives a dang about what you think." The guy said, stepping closer to Vriska. He was growing more angered, and sweaty? "I have already lost my moirall once. It will NOT happen again, understand." She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I can never catch a break. I didn't come over here to talk to you or cat girl anyways..." She turned to me, a malicious glint in her eye.

"What do you want." I stated, narrowing my eyes at the vile girl. She stepped closer to me, shoving Nepeta to the side.

"Weeeeeeeell... It seems to me, that you are a lot like a certain troll that I know. Almost a splitting image, personality wise..." She smirked to herself.

"Oh, really." I replied stonily. I didn't like this girl. Not. One. Bit.

"Yep. It's kind of funny, because you both had, or have a more flushed relationship with our friend Eridan..." She stepped much closer to me, until she was basically whispering in my ear. I wanted to just jerk my head away but at the mention of Eridan, she had my attention.

"Is that so?" I asked, hoping she would get it over with already.

"Although, I think you're more of a... Replacement." She snarled the last word into my ear. I went slightly stiff. "And you wanna know why he isn't here with you?" I didn't say a word, scared that I would say something I'd regret. "He's with her. And frankly, you look like an amateur compared to her tonight. Have you seen her? She's always absolutely gorgeous. It's no wonder he ditched you so easily. There isn't much to you, you're just a copy. And why would he want a copy, when he could have the original..." Her tone was becoming harsher with each word.

"Is that all?" I asked, keeping my face expressionless.

"Oooooooone last thing, before I go. He still loves her, you know, Feferi." She cackled slightly to herself. I was so angry and hurt, that I was probably radiating hate.

"Vriska! What of the God loving fuck are you doing!" Karkat's voice rang, loud and clear. Great. Another person I just _loved._

"Oh, nothing _Karkles._" She grinned wickedly, as his face grew pale and expressionless. What had she done to him?

"Don't listen to her Emma. She's just a huge spider bitch that doesn't know what she's talking about." He all but whispered, looking off into the distance. Something had me guessing that there was some unsettled business between the two. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, distracting me from the current dilemma. I turned, seeing a guy with an almost mustard yellow suit, and glasses with one lens blue and the other red. What was up with everybody having crazy glasses?

"Would you care to danthe?" He had a horrible lisp, but I decided that he would be better than Vriska and Karkat.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." I said quickly, eager to escape from the others. He took my arm, and led me to the dance floor, where a mellow yet sad song was being played. He was a rather sweet dancer, but we didn't have the same "spark" as me and Eridan. Hopefully we'd be able to stay friends though! He seemed remotely sane, and it would be nice not to have everyone I knew be crazies. As the short dance ended, he walked me back to the tables.

"I didn't catch your name before." I said, curious of whom this new stranger was.

"It'th Thollukths." He replied, I guess he'd meant Sollux or Sollucks. Oh well, the named seemed oddly important though... What was with me not being able to remember stuff?

"I'm Emma!" I mentally shrugged it off and smiled.

He nodded, looking away. "I know." I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at the floor confused. I turned back to him to ask him how, but he had vanished. I turned, the bottom of my dress swishing on the floor. I sighed, sitting alone at a table. I wondered where Eridan had gone, and if he really was with her...

**.**

"**Emma: be the one missing in action"**

**.**

"So, wwait, you're sayin' that you and Sol broke it off?" I asked slightly confused. She nodded. "An... Wwhy are you tellin' me this?"

"Whale... I thought you'd want to know!" Feferi defended herself, blowing a piece of hair away from her face.

"You do knoww that I'm kind a wwith Em, right?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed. She looked up at me with her big, bright eyes. I'm ashamed to say that I melted a little inside.

"Do you even LIK-E her? Becod, other people have been telling me that she's A LOT like M-E!" She looked away, frowning. "I didn't know I was so easily replaced..." She added dejectedly, I could tell that she really was just confused and upset. But, I was pretty sick of her shit at this point. I was pretty sick of being dragged into all of her problems, because I cared. That's my problem, I cared. I cared when I shouldn't have.

"She isn't your replacement. You couldn't be replaced." I said, looking right at her. Fef looked a little surprised, but happy at the words. I took a deep breath and finished what I was saying. "An you couldn't evver replace my Em."

"But..." She started, but I didn't let her finish. Instead I turned and walked away, before I did something I truly would regret. Again.

**.**

"**Eridan: go to the huge conniving spider bitch's point of fucking view"**

**.**

I watched him walk away from Feferi, and after what happened with Emma and her new "dance partner"... Well, this was just too gooooooood... I snickered to my bitchy self, I could really get used to screwing up people's lives. Oh wait! I already have! I internally cackled to myself, pasting on a wicked grin. Taking one last swig of my "punch", I stalked toward the already agitated Eridan. This was going to be fun. :::;)

"Heyyyyyyyy Eri..." I mocked, my voice stopping him in his tracks.

"Wwhat do you wwant." He asked angrily, his jaw throbbing. Awwwwwwww, poor wittle Ewidan was upset!

"Aw, don't be like that! Anywaaaaaaaays, I have an interesting bit of info for you, if you'll bite?" I giggled, winking at him. He raised an eyebrow, he was interested... "Wellllllll, I just thought you'd want to know something about your Em."

"What about her." He asked quickly. He was so obviously flushed it was sickening. Ugh! I can NEVER catch a BREAK!

"It's just that she seemed to find quite an interest in a certain Soooooooolux character while they were dancing... Just thought you might want to know that. It's pretty sad that he's already picking up your "girl" before she's even dumped you. Kinda harsh. Although, she probably wasn't even that flushed to begin with..." I gave a mock sigh, pretending to sympathize. "Jeeze, you can never catch a break!" At that I walked off, leaving him to muddle through his mashed up emotions. I was just toooooooo gooooooood...

**.**

"**Huge bitch, bluh bluh: be the worried lonely one"**

**.**

Where was he? I wasn't sure if I was talking about Eri, Sollux, or anybody that would be willing to have a conversation with me. This wasn't what I was thinking that my first ball would be like at all... I sighed. Oh Emma, what have you gotten yourself into? I moved my cup in a circle, swirling the contents around and around, just like the thoughts running around in my head. Was she really right? It would explain why I haven't seen him... Think of the Devil! I looked up to see a disgruntled Eri. I smiled and then frowned, what had gotten him in such a tizzy? I stood and walked over, confused yet happy. He noticed me traipsing over immediately and met me half way, a severe expression on his face.

"What's wron-?" I was quickly cut off by, well him.

"Wwe havve to go. Noww." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me along before he even finished speaking.

"What, why?" By this point I was SEVERELY confused, and worried... In no time though, we were back on the fancy boat and headed home. It was unnervingly quiet. I was almost fearful of asking about what happened due to his seething attitude. I looked away, anywhere but at him. For some reason I couldn't look at him. Which was just plain silly! I mean, I didn't do anything wrong, and neither did he! Right?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: You're long awaited chapter! And no, trust me, this thing? 'Aint nowhere near over! ;D Ok, I'm gonna go? Mmmk. Cool. . (Literally my face. Oh jeeze...)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OKAY! I have some R-E-ELY big plans for this story! Oh my... ;D And since I'm super sick and decided to actually DO somefin I guess I'll be working on this! Whoooooooo~ :3**

**musicalBlink: Yeah, she's kind of a bucket head! . Bluh! :D**

**Narwhal-Riding-Alien: Thank you thank you thank you! w Strangely enough though, I have a tendency to change my writing style every story, based on the characters... Whoops! Haha and I just hate it when you're reading a fanfic, or just any story, and the characters start dating after they just met! Not very realistic... b: I mean, Em and Eri haven't even KISS-ED yet, (I know, I'm sorry gaiz... ;3) so I'm trying to keep it as awkward as normal relationships are. ;D (Whoa, I wrote A LOT for that answer! O.O)**

**KikoTsukinamura: Oh no! *Shoosh paps to the rescue!* D: Ack! Don't be sad yet, you'll be BAWLING later! (Oh whoops, spoilers! . Um... Yeah... .)**

**Aquafortistheta: Yayayayay! I'm so glad you enjoy it! XD And having Eridan as your patron troll, whale! We'll just have to be great fronds! w**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Emma: Continue to be, well you."**

**.**

The days following the Ball, Eridan had been acting different. And well, off... I was getting pretty worried by this point... It seemed like we barely even saw each other, even though we live in the same hive. What was going on? Today he left right after he woke up. Eri didn't tell me where he was going or when he'd be back... Days like this left a girl to wonder all sorts of things... Was he with _her_? And if he was, why? Was I just a distraction to him? Did that mean Vriska was right? Was I really just the copy? Ugh! I had to get these crazy thoughts out of my head! I settled for doing the one thing that calmed me down when I was upset. Baking.

By the time I was done, or more like, by the time there weren't any ingredients left. I had three cakes (two vanillas, and one chocolate), two pans of oatmeal peanut butter cookies, almost thirty strawberry cupcakes with chocolate icing, a blueberry pie, and a cooling cake pan of my famous chocolate nut bars. The kitchen was an absolute mess, and so was I. Flour and icing was everywhere, especially in my hair. I pulled off the makeshift apron that I'd found in the closet, and plopped my butt onto a chair. I still felt rather frazzled, albeit in a mellower manner. Eridan still hadn't come back and it had been several hours... I looked around dazedly, oh jeeze... I went a little crazy there... I groaned, flopping my head onto the counter in front of me. This was a really stupid idea. It was getting pretty late too, how was I going to clean it all? Where was I even going to put all these goodies? I decided to be a lazy ass, because I was still in a pretty grouchy mood. Ya know what? Screw it all! I'm going to stay here and do nothing, whatsoever! I sniffled slightly, and hiccupped. I was acting like I was on my period, but frankly I just needed a hug... And a cupcake... I grabbed said cupcake, knocking the total amount of thirty two down to thirty one. That made me feel a bit better but the taste of salt water made me hiccup again. I wasn't crying... Was I? Looks like it was time for a status report; I had numerous amounts of baked treats, several cups of flour on myself, a severely messy kitchen, Eridan was STILL gone, and now I was crying with my head flopped onto the counter and my tummy full of cupcake. It was a rough day. I ended having to eat a few cookies to calm the frick down and stop crying. I then partially cleaned the kitchen, giving up and passing out whilst sitting at the counter.

When I woke up, the kitchen had been magically cleaned and several of my chocolate nut bars were missing. I immediately noticed the note taped to the counter in front of me. I scanned it over, my eyebrows scrunching together as I read.

**.**

Dear Em,

I knoww that wwe havven't talked for awwhile. But I havve some important things to do an I wwon't be able to sea you again anytime soon. I'm sorry Em. You're cookies are reely good. Maybe you can showw me howw to make 'em sometime.

Flushed,

Eridan

**.**

I could hear my heart crack. The tears plopped down, making darks marks on the wood counter. No amounts of baking could fix that.

Then I did something I rarely did.

I got angry.

Really angry.

Crumpling the note in my fist, I stood. Walking over to one of the many cookie trays, I started to shake with rage. I picked up the stupid thing and threw it. The metal clanged as peanut butter cookies flew all over. I picked up the random trays and platters throwing them in random directions to relieve my pain and anger. It only succeeded in making me feel stupid and showering broken glass and cupcakes everywhere. I was DONE with being treated like crap by my _family_, by random shitty _people_, and now by _him._ I walked to his room that I had been using. The small shards of glass stabbing me in the feet as I walked, making me bleed, but I wasn't paying attention to that at the moment. Throwing the door open I grabbed the first bag I saw and began flinging my things into it, once done I dragged the bag to the living room. He was going to leave, was he? Well so was I. I opened up his weird pesterchum thing and contacted the first person I saw online.

CA: I need you to come get me, noww.

CG: WHAT. WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I COME OVER?

CA: Just come fuckin pick me up!

CG: UGH. FINE. JUST, WHATEVER. FUCK YOU.

I closed the chat, and went back into the kitchen. I grabbed the sharpest thing I saw, which was a large shard of glass, and stuffed it into the bag as well. A little while later I heard a sharp knock at the door. I lugged the bag over and opened the door. When Karkat saw me his expression turned to shock and then annoyance. I was a sight to see, flour still clingy to my hair and clothes, my feet shoeless and bleeding, pieces of glass and bakery items stuck all over my body, plus a fierce and seething expression on my face. If I were Karkat, I would've been shitting myself. But I wasn't Karkat, I was Emma. A very, very mad Emma.

"Where the fuck is Eridan." He asked, frowning.

"Not here. You're picking me up, asshole." I spat out, trudging out of the hive and shutting the door.

"What of the-"He started to ask.

"Don't. Ask." I growled, cutting him off. He got the memo and realized it was time to shut the hell up. I walked up to the boat docked on the little island and climbed aboard, Karkat trailing behind. As the boat was started up it brought back painful memories of the Ball, and well everything... My anger started to seep away as the drum of the boat's motor roared on. I started to cry. Again. But this time I had a feeling that the tears wouldn't stop by merely eating a cupcake. I felt someone sit next to me and lightly pat my shoulder. Even though my head was bowed and salt water was blocking my view, I still knew it was Karkat.

"Hey, don't cry... It'll be okay." I wasn't paying attention to his gentle words though. I was too busy choking on my own gross sobs. I was too busy being heartbroken.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Um, this was supposed to be a filler? Aaaaaand, the only reason I'm not sobbing grossly as well is because I'm drugged up on Sleepy-Time tea... Mmmk... I totally didn't edit this... Be glad I cranked this out in a day... Hm, time to pass out. ~(e w e)~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yeah... I'm sorry for the last chapter? v.v**

**aquafortistheta: Oh no! Please no krilling of any sorts! Oh jeeze... 0_0**

**Narwhal-Riding-Alien: You're absolutely welcome! :3 What's a plebe meeting? It doesn't sound too fun! (Bluh! ;D)**

**Xero the Pyro: Eeep! I'm sorry! *dives under covers to hide* don't hate on Eri just yet guys~ He reely isn't THAT bad c;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Emma: Let's be the extremely guilty one"**

**.**

"**Emma cannot be the extremely guilty one; he is too guilty to be... Bee'd? Been? Boon'd? Whatever!"**

**.**

"**Emma: Just be yourself I guess."**

**.**

It had been six days since the note, and my departure. I had been staying with Karkles for the time being. And by "staying" I meant hiding from everything and everyone, whilst continually bawling my eyes out into pillows. I sniffled, sitting up and rubbing my puffy red eyes. The worst part was that I didn't really _feel_ like anything anymore, not sad or upset, just... Empty. I couldn't even cry anymore by this point, it was as if my tear supply had been thoroughly depleted. I didn't know I could just _cry_ that much... Or as SpongeBob would put it, _"I don't even have that many tears in my __**brain**__!"_ If someone told me I would fall apart this much a month ago over a guy, I probably would've scoffed and laughed. I begrudgingly rolled out of the warm bed and pulled on some clothes. I guess it was about time to go out... But I didn't want to... I settled for just going to the kitchen. That would be safe, right? I mean, Karkat barely EVER left the computer in his room. So the coast was most likely clear. That reminded me that I should probably talk to my friends sometime soon... Although, they probably shouldn't know about everything. At least, not yet. I sighed, wobbling out of the safety of the guest room and down the hall. Kar's door was shut, thank God... He wasn't rude or anything, we just didn't talk, period. Trudging into the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks. Karkat turned around, holding a bowl of... Cereal? It sure as heck didn't _look_ like cereal... My stomach grumbled as if on cue from looking at the food. He huffed. Rolling his eyes, Karkles passed me the weird breakfast. I smiled shyly, and dug in. What can I say? I hadn't eaten for... Um... Awhile... Yeeeaaahhh... I kind of devoured the strange stuff rather quickly. After we had both eaten, we ended up plopped down on the couch. On complete and utterly separate sides, of course. I mean, it's not like we could end up friends or anything... Riiight...? Oh who am I kidding?

_My whole life is a really crappy Hallmark romcom..._ I accidently muttered the last thought aloud, shattering the already very awkward silence. Karkat whipped his head to me, his eyes wide, and eyebrows raised.

"You... You like shitty romantic comedies?" He asked incredibly. I shrugged, blushing slightly at his somehow excited (?) attention.

"Yeah, I guess so...?"

"We are fucking watching one." He stated brusquely. I watched him curiously, as he started popping a random disk into the DVR. Oh jeeze... What had I gotten myself into...?

Almost two hours later we were both sobbing and trying to eat chocolate ice cream at the same time. I shoved a large bite into my mouth, basically choking on my tears. I looked over at Kar, seeing him do the same. Only his tears were big fat blobs of bright red. I'd never heard of that color for a troll... Oh, who CARES. Mignet just totes broke off her Matespritship with Hetema, after Hetera snogged Jaltem; Sumroh killed Kitrus when they were still Moiralls! Not to MENTION Jaltem and Sumroh flashing between ashen and flushed feelings the _entire movie behind Retine's back! _I was still conflicted by the whole Kitrus showing _too_ much sisterly affection to her evil friend Pottix after he tried to kill her... I needed some more god damn ice cream. Digging up another large scoop, I shoved the spoon into my mouth, hiccupping. My utensil clattered in the now empty bowl. Stupid damn troll romantic movies... Making you have a feels baby... I wiped my face, smearing melted ice cream all over my face. Karkat ended up doing the same. After a few seconds of us staring at each other silently, we both broke out into psychotic laughter. It was like I was hanging out with my old friends... On Earth... We both quickly sobered up, growing self-conscious of the other's presence. I took my bowl and all but ran to the kitchen. What was I even doing anymore...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: So there's your VERY rushed filler! ^w^ Whooo... Bluh! v.v**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hmmm... I think some feels are in order! (Sorry, not sorry.) ;)**

**Narwhal-Riding-Alien: Thanks again! :} That sounds super fun! (I like to act too sometimes!) Here's the next chapter, I wrote it super fast. 0 w 0**

**aquafortistheta: Thanks! XD *externally squeals with you!* ;3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day things went back to normal. And by normal, I mean very awkward and silent. Karkat had set up one of his old computer thingies for me, and I had immediately downloaded Pesterchum. Oh, that's strange, I had new messages. I wondered what it was about...

- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering empressBaker [EB] at 00:00 –

TG: hey, this is important

TG: em c'mon

TG: seriously this isnt funny or ironic or any of that shit.

TG: emma?

EB: Oh! Hey

EB: We really haven't spoken in a while...

TG: yeah i know, its been almost a year

TG: we need to talk now though

EB: about what...?

TG: you've changed how you type

EB: Huh? oh, I guess.

EB: It's strange that you noticed

TG: somethings wrong

TG: somethings very very wrong...

EB: What do you mean?

TG: things are going all weird and shit here

EB: whats happening?

TG: have you talked to anyone on earth while youve been gone

EB: Yes

EB: wait... I don't think so...?

EB: weird...

TG: oh holy mother fucking shit.

EB: Dave!

TG: what?

TG: oh yeah, fuck sorry.

TG: i forgot

EB: ...

EB: Can you just tell me what's going ON already!

EB: that way i can go back to slamming my head against the wall in frustration?

TG: no.

EB: UGHHH.

EB: why not

TG: tell me whats going on with you first

TG: youre flipping your shit more than i am

EB: do you even care?

TG: yes.

EB: humph.

EB: secret for a secret?

TG: jesus, we havent played that game in forever

EB: We haven't TALKED in forever.

TG: true

TG: your secret first

EB: I'm always first though... :p

TG: you made up the stupid thing

EB: fiiine!

EB: I'm upset about something.

TG: no shit Sherlock

EB: hey!

EB: you know that the first secrets have to be easy

TG: i know rule number two and shit

EB: your turn, you butt.

TG: you wish you could lay eyes on this strider ass

EB: *rolls said eyes*

TG: fine.

TG: im flipping out and in a very un-strider-like way

EB: oh? About what?

TG: alert

TG: there is a breaking of rule number One in progress

TG: someone call the game police

TG: im sorry ma'am but you are in strict violation of the most important rule

TG: looks like hes gonna have to take you to secret jail

TG: and where is this jail exactly?

TG: nobody knows

TG: its a damn secret

TG: so dont fucking ask

EB: *eyebrow raise*

TG: ...

EB: it was intended to be rhetorical.

TG: jeeze you sound like rose

TG: fuck

TG: i shouldnt have said that

EB: can I tell my dang secret yet? :/

TG: ...

EB: Eridan left.

TG: wait.

TG: why the fuck are we talking about eridan

EB: Rule number ONE!

EB: jeeeeeeze...

TG: jade and john arent answering any of my messages

EB: welp, shit!

EB: I guess I'm a troll right now?

TG: shit is the perfect answer right now

TG: rose has disappeared

EB: I moved in with Karkat.

TG: oh

TG: my fucking

TG: god

EB: it's been super awkward...

TG: i would laugh right now but I'm freaking out and i dont have anymore aj

EB: :{

TG: its getting harder for me to use my god teir powers

EB: the nightmares have come back

TG: shit

TG: its been years...

EB: I know, that's kind of what's scaring me the most...

TG: can we just screw the game and have an actual conversation?

EB: aw darn. :/

EB: but seriously Dave, what's going on?

TG: ugh

TG: ok, so rose has disappeared, which isnt much of a surprise

TG: jade and john arent talking to me anymore

TG: i feel like im forgetting all this crap from the game

TG: i almost didnt know why i was going to talk to you

TG: frankly im scared as fuck

EB: wow... 0.0

TG: oh and im completely out of aj

EB: haha of course...

EB: so um, it started when I began having these really weird dreams

EB: not like the nightmares!

EB: just, really weird...

**. . . . . .**

I told him everything, and I mean everything. And he did the same. It was like before, but not. We both new something wasn't right.

.

You didn't have to be a seer to know that something horrible was happening.

It's just, we didn't know what...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Here ya go! ^w^ More crazy sauce for the psychotic dish that is this story~! C:**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hmmm... Prepare for feels. :}**

**Aquafortistheta: I do hope you get better! Here, have a very short and painful chapter! ^w^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Emma: rewind to the day of the note and become the misunderstood one"**

**.**

I grunted, feeling my blanket being yanked off of me. My head was fuzzy, although that's how it always felt when I had to sleep on the very uncomfortable couch. Strangely enough though, I hadn't been visiting the dream bubbles as per usual when I slept... That train of thought was quickly cut off by the feeling of my legs swinging out. My body dragged itself off the couch and stood itself up. Er, what? Since my legs decided to up and take a walk, I barely had time to snatch my glasses and shove them on my face. I shook my head, but it still felt unnaturally groggy. My newly freed legs marched me out of the living room and down the hall. I couldn't stop, or change direction. It was as if someone else had complete and utter control of me. It felt like I was a puppet on a string. As I unwillingly neared the bathroom, I tried not to flip my utter fish shit. I guess I really had to go to the bathroom or somefin? The door was automatically slammed open by my now independent arm. Okaaay... This was all very different for me. My left arm flapped around the sink until I felt my finger get pricked by something sharp and metal. Oh no. Please no. Whatever was happening, please make it stop... My own thoughts started to fade away into the background as my hand clumsily picked up the razor, nicking up my other fingers in the process. I stared confusedly as my other arm straightened itself. The weaponized hand started toward my outstretched arm, cutting into the grey flesh. The pain was sharp and bitter, but the action was repeated in the same veiny area. I couldn't stop. Even though for once, I wanted to stop. Bright violet started filling my vision, as my blood poured from the wounds. The small razor clattered to the ground, but I could tell that my body still was yet to be freed. The hand that previously held the sharp blade, groped in the blood pooling out of my arm. A finger shakily was brought the mirror as it began to write.

**.**

**((A/N: I hope this part works! D:))**

**.**

**. If I c8n't h8ve****.**

**. l8ve n8ther can**

**. y8u****...**

**.**

**.**

I barely had time to register the crude writing as a pounding headache came over me. I didn't know what I was even doing. My body was seemingly dragged throughout the house, until I stopped at the kitchen. I don't really remember what happened next, just that I wrote another sloppy note and then walked out the door, and into the ocean. I must've blacked out at some point, or I blocked the next memories from my future self. I just remembered that when I woke up, I was in a very familiar room. The feel of sweet cuttlefish tickling my blanketed body lulled me back under a deep slumber...

One last thought fluttered through my mind as I sunk into unconsciousness.

**.**

_I'm sorry..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ummm... No comment? (Don't krill meh!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, so I've been grounded for a while, BLUH! But I'm baaack~ ;D**

**aquafortistheta: Whoa dere darlin'! XD I hope you're phone's okay, and I warned you about those feels man. ;3**

**ApocalypseGrip: You bet Dave's shmexay ass shit's getting cereal! Haha, I thought it was going to be fluffy too... v.v;**

**Narwhal-Riding-Alien: It's fine! And, OHMYKITTYJEGUS YAAAY! I'm so proud/happy for you! ^w^ I hope you enjoy being a thespian! The last chaps kinda confused me, and I'm the author... -.- It IS kind of fun to write, huh... ;}**

**Chapter One Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy everything as you continue to read along! I think you'll start seaing the differences of the two girls in some of these next chapters. I mean, with Jade, her reactions are very extreme; she's either bawling her eyes out, or taking complete control! While Em, is a bit... Different... (I don't want to give away any spoilers! ;D) Thank you again!**

**Xero the Pyro: Ohmygosh, hehe. Don't krill the spider bitch just yet! Especially not before we have another look at what's goin' on in the freaky-deaky head of hers! (Oh poop! Spoilers! Jesus, I sound like Calliope... ^w^)**

**FN77: Thank you! Pssshhh, School? 'Aint nobody got time for that! ;} (Haha, but stay in school peeps! *u*)**

**Story tiiime! Whooo! XD This is going to be super-duper short! Sorry!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Eridan: Be the huge spider bitch once more."**

**.**

It had happened again... I had promised myself I would try not to use my power... Why did I break the promise? What was going on? Why was I acting like this? I let out another scream, curling up into a ball and clutching my head. It happened again. I had let it happen again. I had done it again. I wasn't sure if I was conflicted about feeling remorse, or the fact that I had done it. I didn't hate her, so why did I do that to him? Why. Why. Why. Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHY! I screamed again, my throat horse and my voice cracking. The one question I could never answer no matter how hard I tried. No matter how much luck I had on my side. No matter how many lusi I had killed. No matter how many friends and random people I harmed and murdered. I could never answer the one question. Why. I used to think that it was because I was following in my ancestor's footsteps, and then I thought it was because I was trying to settle a score. But it was neither. I didn't do it for fun, or because I wanted to help someone. I just did these horrible, tragic actions that meant nothing after they were committed. But lately, they _had_ started mean something. Lately, I had started to _feel_. I couldn't tell one emotion from the next. I was just a blubbering, screaming, psychotic mass of failure. But thing was, winning and failing didn't even matter to me anymore. I had to get out, but I had to stay in. I couldn't let anyone see me, but I couldn't stay alone. I felt like I was going to explode, but then again, I had never felt more in tune with myself. It was so unfair, but I knew I was getting my just desserts. I stood, and ran over to my computer. Frantically, I opened up Trollian and contacted the first online troll I saw.

**.**

- arachnidsGrip [AG] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 00:00 –

AG: 8'm c8ming over I ne8d help.

CG: I DON'T THINK THAT WOULD BE A VERY GOOD IDEA.

- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 00:00 –

CG: SHIT.

**.**

I had to get something to take with me, right? No, wait. I wasn't staying with him, I just had to visit. Okay, time to go. Wait, how was I going to get there? Oh right, rocket shoes. Where were my dice? I don't need them anyways, right? Oh god, I needed to get out of there. But should I? I swallowed down the scream that was bubbling up in my throat. What was happening! I clutched at my head again, pulling out my hair almost as if I had trichotillomania. I scrambled over and pulled on my red rocket boots. I clomped down the millions of stairs and to the front door. Why had I put so many stairs! Another 'why' question that I couldn't answer. U8H! I threw open the heavy door and kicked on the boots. I had to get out, out, out. The boots flared on and I shot up into the sky. The 'pchooo' sound of the rockets barely comforted me like it normally did. I flew up, up, up, as I searched around for the familiar hive. I had to get there as fast as possible, something was holding me back though. Was it my eight-fold senses warning me? And if so why? Why?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Yeeeaaah, super short, I know. :p Bluh, sorry! I still hope you liked it!**


End file.
